Sweetly Stirred A Guy and Marian AU tragedy story
by Leah Day
Summary: What if Guy was courting Marian before Robin returned from the holy land? Written in Australian and UK grammar and spelling.
1. Part 1

_**Sweetly Stirred**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Very AU tragedy ditty set before Robin's return from Acre.

Guy and Marian are officially courting and Guy is hoping to propose to her but will happen to greatly upset his plans?

This fic is based on a music video I made called "Fate" you can find it if you do a search for "leahday" on YouTube.

Warning, it does contain quite a lot of spoilers for this fic. Especially for the ending, so please do not add spoilers if you want to comment about it in your review.

_**Disclaimer**_

You would not recognise the series if I did own it. Rated PG 13 for now, will be rated M later.

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall**_

'_Intolerable creature,_' the lady Marian of Knighton hall thought as the short man grandly swept past her and her father. Her dark thoughts then brightened when her eyes fell upon the man following close behind him, Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne.

Guy was an unusually tall man with a thick mane of well-oiled black hair and neatly trimmed black stubble.

His face was quite hard yet when he smiled warmth radiated from it, thus softening the hardness.

Unfortunately, Sir Guy was rarely a smiling man. Being Vasey's captain left little time for smiling.

Marian and Gisborne had been courting for a little over six months. Sir Edward, her father, was pleased with the match for Gisborne was a handsome, healthy and quite the ambitious young man. He also had enough coin and influence to guarantee Marian a comfortable life.

Alas, there was Vasey.

Vasey was a small man who cared naught for wives' or children and ever since Guy had shown interest in Marian he had become quite odious.

Guy seemed more pained by the sheriff's taunts then Marian.

However, when Vasey chose to make horrid remarks about lady Marian's father that was a totally different story all together.

Marian's ice blue eyes would shine with anger. She would clench her fists and use all her will power to keep herself from beating the living daylights out of the tedious little demon.

OoO

After the council, Marian retreated to a corner of the hall where she would wait for her father whilst he conversed with the other nobles.

"Alone, milady?" a deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Marian looked over her shoulder and smiled faintly at Gisborne.

"Father does not wish me to listen in on his discussions, Sir Guy," she replied clasping her hands in front of her.

"And so he leaves you unattended?" the captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am too old to interest anyone so he leaves me be," Marian replied, aloof.

"Good," was the soft as velvet response.

She raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I wish to take you riding. The sheriff has no need of me. Will you come?"

"I have no horse. Father is not well today so we had to take the carriage," Marian said a little wistfully.

"I am sure the stables can provide you with a suitable mount," Guy told her, his lips then curled into a playful smirk. "What do you say?"

Marian returned the smirk with a bright smile of her own.

"Very well," she said.

_**In between the castle and Knighton**_

Marian bent over her colt's gleaming white and pink neck, squeezing its barely sweating sides with her legs, urging it faster and faster in order to keep up with Guy and his liver chestnut rouncy filly.

The strawberry roan rouncy colt was more then happy to oblige, Neighing, he pounded after the other horse and rider, gaining on them with ease.

Determined not to be beaten by a piece of skirt, Gisborne kicked the chestnuts sides and smacked its rump.

"Get up!" he roared.

"Ha!" Marian cried, noting how close she and her horse were to winning. "Ha! Ha!"

The colt obeyed and within moments they flew past Gisborne and his mount.

Ahead of the two riders was a stream.

It had been Guy's idea that the winner of their race would have to successfully jump their horse over it. If he won, Marian would have to give him a kiss. If she won, Guy would persuade Marian's father to let her keep and breed from the colt she was riding.

"_Jumping. Jesu! Guy, why couldn't you have thought of something more challenging?_' Marian thought with a mental yawn then gathered herself to prepare her and the colt for the leap. In her mind, she counted how many strides til they had to jump.

One … Two … Three … Squeeze!

They flew up in the air, sailing effortlessly over the bubbling stream landing with a heavy thud.

Marian slowed the rouncy down to a brisk trot as she waited for Guy.

"You owe me a horse!" she crowed smugly.

Suddenly, the equine reared up on its hind legs, crying in fear, nearly throwing Marian.

Gisborne, having just crossed the stream, leapt off his filly and slowly began to approach the horse and rider.

"Steady," he murmured. "Steady there big man. Steady."

Amidst the din there was a hiss.

Guy froze.

Another hiss. Louder this time.

"Marian, get off," he told the girl urgently but calmly. "Get off him right now."

"Guy?"

"Get off him right now!"

Before Marian could make her descent, and to both hers and mans utter relief, the large animal dropped back onto all fours.

Marian was just about to dismount when the colt abruptly returned to its previous position, sending the maiden falling backwards.

"Marian!" Gisborne cried, frantic.

The colt dropped back to the ground, snorting and stomping, nostrils flaring, ears pinned to its head.

Suddenly the large animal gave a sharp shriek and, once again, reared up, hooves slashing the air.

This time the colt did not remain on its hind legs for long. Instead it seemed to wobble then fall over sideways, landing on the ground with a sickening crash.

Thanking god that the maiden had not been crushed, Guy rushed over to where she was lying.

"Talk to me," he said, brushing tresses of dark hair from her face.

There was a groan. Not from Marian.  
>Her horse.<p>

Gisborne's heart sunk with regret.

Snake bite. The poor sod would be dead within moments.

There was nothing he could do to save him.

"Marian," he urged, turning to the girl. "Wake up. Open your eyes!"

As if on cue, the maiden gave a low moan.

She stirred slightly then her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow," she mumbled.

Despite his fear, the corners of Gisborne's mouth curled into a diminutive smile.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked.

"I don't know," Marian replied weakly. "Guy. The horse. Is he alright?"

"Don't worry about him," the man told her gently, ripping his gloves off. "Let's get you back to the hall."

'_Jesu, her father's going to have my hide_,' Guy thought darkly, helping Marian into a sitting position. _'I don't think even Vasey can protect me from him_,'

His thoughts of facing Marian's father were disturbed when Marian suddenly lurched forward, depositing pale vomit onto the ground.

"Shit," Gisborne grumbled, brushing Marian's hair from her face.

Marian groaned, coughed, and then retched again.

When finished, she leaned against him panting and sweaty.

"I need to get you to a physician," he told her, carefully helping Marian to her feet.

"The horse," she protested woozily.

Gisborne sighed.

"He's dead, Marian," he told her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Marian faltered.

"D-dead?" she echoed.

Fearing she would hurt herself more if he made her walk, Guy swept her off her feet, carrying her to the waiting filly.

"It's all my fault," Marian mumbled miserably against his shoulder. "I'm the one whose sorry."

"I promise you, Marian, it was not your fault," Guy murmured. "It was mine."

_**Matilda's cottage**_

"Oi! Open up!"

Matilda grumbled a curse and dropped the hem of Rosa's skirt.

"Let me see what he wants," she told her daughter who offered her an assuring smile before carefully stepping off the stool to return to her chambers to change.

"I said open up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Matilda roared back, bristling with annoyance. "Ya needn't break me flippin door down!"

She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Sir Guy!" she exclaimed. "What on earth …"

"Enough of your questions! The lady Marian fell off her horse. I need you to tend to her."

The woman nodded.

"Come this way. We'll put the mite to bed then I'll take a look at her. Does her father know she's here?"

"No."

"I'll have Rosa fetch him. Put her on the bed here, Sir Guy."

Carefully Gisborne lowered Marian onto the bed.

"I'll need you to wait outside," Matilda told him afterwards.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I need to take a look at her!" the stout woman insisted. Feeling a little astounded that he had not already anticipated her request.

Gisborne bridled at her tone.

"You forget your place, woman," he growled ominously. "I am the sheriff's captain. You cannot expect to order me about!"

"I need to remove her clothing to check for injuries. The lady won't want you hovering over her when she's so exposed, will she?"

Guy hesitated momentarily.

"No," he admitted in a low rumble.

Matilda softened.

"Sir Guy," she said gently/ "Your sweeting will be fine."

"She is not my sweeting!" he growled defensively.

"I should know," Matilda went on, ignoring Guy's denial. "I bloomin well delivered her. And I know a strong girl when I see one. Now get you gone and fetch her father for me."

"I thought you were sending your daughter to fetch him?" Gisborne said, bamboozled.

"Changed me mind. I need her to assist me. Now get you gone. If it's a mere bump on the head she should be fine."

"Pray you are correct, woman. if it isn't a mere bump there'll be the devil to pay," Gisborne promised most savagely.

"Yes milord," Matilda replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her tone.

With a parting glare, Guy pivoted around and stalked out of the room, black leather surcoat billowing behind him.

He returned later with an anxious Sir Edward right behind him.

"How is she?" the older noble demanded. "Sir Guy tells me she fell from a spooked horse."

"My lord I need you to keep your voice down!" Matilda pleaded. "I've given your daughter a tonic. She is resting. But please, for her sake, be quiet!"

"May I at least see her?" Edward beseeched.

"Of course. But you are not to linger. She needs rest."

"I'll have a carriage readied to take you both back to the Hall," Gisborne told the worrying father. "Your daughter will mend faster if she is in familiar surroundings."

Edward barely acknowledged the younger man, sweeping past him to follow Matilda.

_**In between Locksley and Knighton**_

Gisborne accompanied the carriage back to Knighton.

Whilst riding alongside it. He noted Edward's cold, stony face and felt rather peeved.

He had saved Marian's life for crying out loud! The least the old goat owed him was one word of gratitude.

Marian sat on the other side, dozing. She was wrapt from near head to toe in furs and blankets, her round face was pale, scratched, and bruised from her fall.

She was beautiful. Like an injured bird.

A sudden longing grew within Guy.

Jesu he longed to hold her, cup her fragile face between the palms of his hands, warm her with his breath. Talk to her. Kiss her pain away.

_**Knighton Hall, Marian's chambers**_

It did not take long for Sir Edward to disrupt Marian's peaceful slumber.

The maiden, although quite weary and sore from her accident, raised a black eyebrow, frowning at her father's abrupt entrance.

"Father," she acknowledged coolly.

"Leave us," Sir Edward ordered Marian's servant. "I shall send for you after I have spoken to my daughter."

"Ais milord," the waif of an eight-year-old girl replied, setting aside the shawl she had been knitting and rising to her feet, curtsying respectfully to both man and girl before making her departure.

There was silence between the lord and his daughter for a long time. Marian stared at her hands, noting the scratches and bruises whilst Edward stared out of a window, growing steadily angrier and angrier by the moment.

Finally, he whirled on her.

"How could you be so reckless?" he demanded.

"Father I have ridden rouncy's before."

"You were riding a green colt Marian! A green colt! I would not be surprised if Sir Guy goaded you into it!"

"Guy has never goaded me into anything!" Marian protested heatedly. "He respects my abilities as a rider. He knew I could handle the horse. In fact, he was going to give the colt to me if I won the race. He-"

Marian stopped, realising she had said far too much.

"Oh my daughter ... This wilfulness must stop."

"I-"

"You find Sir Guy's company satisfying because I have not kept you on a tighter rope," Edward interrupted. "I agreed to allow this courtship because I believed Gisborne to be a man of discipline. Now I find he is too easily swayed by you."

"What are you saying … He can no longer court me?"

"He should have known better then to allow a lady of noble birth to gallivant over the countryside like a care free peasant girl!" Edward snapped. "And you should have thought of your position! My reputation!"

Marian mentally rolled her eyes and dubbed her father a fool.

"Father. Guy is the sheriff's man," she tried to explain. "My courting him has allowed me to gather valuable information about the sheriff. You know this."

"And how would Sir Guy feel if he were to learn that you have been using him just to feed me information?"

"It is not like that!" Marian cried, her cheeks burning with anger. "It has never been like that! I genuinely care for Gisborne. After Robin left for Acre, I did not believe I could bring myself to care for anyone else in a similar fashion. I thought I would die an old maid or become a nun. Father … Guy has changed everything!"

Sir Edward stared his daughter for a long time then with a heavy sigh and shake of his head, departed her chamber.

Apprehension knotted within Marian's stomach but she willed it away.

Too anxious for sleep, she brightened when her servant re-entered the suddenly rather stifling chamber and tried to forget about the quarrel. 

_**Nottingham Castle**_

"Ah, Gisborne. So good of you to make an appearance. I've a job for you my dear boy."

"What is it, my lord?" Guy asked, helping himself to a goblet of Vasey's wine.

"My dear sister has lost her babies," the sheriff explained, petting the hand of his distraught blond maned sister. "We would appreciate it if you were to go out to the north road and find them."

"Babies?" Gisborne echoed, thoroughly bamboozled.

"Yes, my serpents." lady Davinia explained in a most agitated manner. "A fool left the lid open by accident and thus the majority of my dear little ones have escaped." She then turned to her brother who was now lounging in his seat of power. "How is Malcolm going?" she cooed. "Is he dead yet?"

"Last I heard he was babbling for his mother," Vasey answered with a sly grin.

"Good," Davinia purred, feline eyes locking with Guy's. "Very good. I like suffering."

Her satisfaction diminished.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" she demanded, glaring at Gisborne.

"One of your precious serpentine babies," the dark haired lord of Locksley spat aggressively. "Attacked lady Marian whilst she and I were out riding." Guy set his goblet roughly onto the table, it's red contents splashing over the brown polished wood and then onto the floor. "Because of your _babies_, Lady Marian could have died!"

"Oh boo hoo!" grumbled Vasey into his goblet.

"Have a care, Gisborne," Davinia warned im a soft whisper. "Have a care, or you will be quite sorry."

The captain glowered at her.

"Go home, Gisborne," Vasey drawled lazily. "I'll find someone else to retrieve Davinia's wee widdle hatchlings."

"My lord," Guy murmured.

He pivoted around and strode out of the hall.

Davinia whirled on her brother.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded hotly.

"Peace, glamorous one, peace," Vasey placated. "I had to let him go. He would have killed your precious pets out of anger and then you would have had killed him. Believe it or not, dear sister, there is enjoyment to be had looking at that spectacular behind from time to time. I do not wish him dead … yet."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Guy was not at all surprised to see the scowl on Edward's features when the older man opened the door to receive him.

It seemed nothing he did today would ever put him back into the old goat's good opinion.

"Sir Guy," the former sheriff greeted gruffly.

"Sir Edward," Gisborne answered. "I wish to inquire after your daughter's health. She took quite a spill."

"My daughter is sleeping, but I shall be sure to tell her that you called on us, Sir Guy," Edward answered stoically, eyes narrowing. "Now, may I get you anything? Wine? Food?"

"No, I am to return to Locksley," Guy licked his lips, feeling strangely uncomfortable. "My thanks, Sir Edward; I am glad your daughter will recover from her fall. Good evening to you both."

"Sir Guy," the elderly man muttered then as soon as Gisborne's back was to him, slammed the heavy wooden door.

_**Three months later, Locksley Manor**_

"Robin," Guy greeted, folding his arms across his chest. "It's been a long time."

"It has," the younger man agreed slowly.

"As you can see I have taken care of Locksley in your absence," Guy rumbled. "Taxes have been paid. The-"

"I am not satisfied."

"Beg yours?"

"I said," Robin murmured coldly. "I am not satisfied. You have done everything to your satisfaction, to the sheriff's, but not mine."

He set about removing his cloak. "Your services are no longer required, Gisborne. Go back to your master."

_**Knighton Hall**_

"Robin, it is good to see you again. Sit down, sit down."

"Thank you, Edward," the light haired youth replied, taking the seat he had been graciously offered.

"Marian should be here any moment now. I am afraid I did not know you were going to call on us, I've sent her to the blacksmith in Nettlestone."

"I can wait, old friend," Robin assured him, clasping his hands then unclasping them then finally choosing to rest them upon the table before him.

Edward glanced at the door one final time, sighed, then sat himself down across from Robin.

"You should mind what you say in front of Vasey," he whispered after a bout of silence. "Slighting him the way you do, it does more harm then good."

The younger man chuckled lazily.

"You sound like Marian. God, I thought she was going to throttle me when I saw her."

"She had every right to be angry, Robin," the former sheriff informed gravely. "Vasey is not a tolerant man. You cannot make a fool of him, especially in front of the council."

"He needs to be taken down a peg," Robin scoffed. "No, more then that. Why would Prince John allow such a savage take over from you? This doesn't make sense."

Before Edward could answer, the hall door opened, through it came Marian, hair quite dishevelled, dress torn in places and covered in dirt, her slender hands scratched.

"Father," she greeted, ignoring the despairing look he gave her. "Robin," she added coldly.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded with much exasperation.

"One of Jackas and Mary's children was caught in a tree," Marian explained, helping herself to a goblet of watered down wine. "I got the imp out then as I climbed down but I also slipt and fell onto a blackberry patch."

Edward groaned.

"Reckless, reckless," he grumbled. "A noble woman such as yourself cannot be seen climbing trees! Falling into blackberry patches!"

"No one saw me!" Marian snapped angrily.

'At least no one you would consider important anyway,' the maiden added silently.

She forgot Robin was there and with a loud huff of annoyance, stomped up the stairs to the quiet sanctuary of her bedchamber.

Edward cursed her as soon as the door slammed then rose to his feet, pacing back and forth, much to his young guests' amusement.

"Headstrong! Foolish!" he muttered as he moved. "No concern at all for me! No respect at all!"

"Seems like you have your hands full," Robin said observantly. "I thought she would have been married by now."

"She almost was," Edward growled. "To Guy of Gisborne. I thought he was a good choice, Robin. Truly I did. But he fell for her charms. He could not say "No" to her."

"I see," Robin murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Deciding it was time to leave, the young earl finished his wine then rose smoothly to his feet.

"Forgive me, Edward. I need to get back to Locksley. Send my regards to Marian when she comes down."

"Of course and thank you, Robin. It is indeed a small mercy having you back in the shire."

"Hopefully we can figure out a way to overthrow this tyrant. I will speak with you after the feast at the castle tomorrow, till then, farewell old friend."

_**Nottingham Castle, Gisborne's castle chambers**_

Guy was adjusting his sword belt when a servant entered; telling him that Vasey was waiting for him and was not in the mood for tarry on his part.

'_You never are_,' the handsome man thought with an angry scowl.

Since Robin's return and the departure of the lady Davinia, the sheriff had proved to be a most bothersome pain in his derriere.

Everything ranging from a visit from the night watchman to the weather had become Guy's fault.

Nothing, absolutely nothing he did was ever deemed good enough.

"Petulant old fart!" Gisborne snarled kicking at the wall. "When will I be free of you?"

Ever since his return from France he had been forced to struggle to retake what Bailiff Longthorn of Locksley had stolen from him and his sister.

After marrying Isabella to Lord Thornton of Shrewsbury, whom he had considered to be a fair and decent sort of man, Guy hurled himself directly into politics, charming the most perverted of minds with his good looks, steadily deepening voice, sword and dagger skills and natural affinity with the equines.

He whored himself. He fought. He courted. He danced. He sung till people informed him that his baritone was no longer pleasing to their ears. He struggled and struggled till at last no one could call him, Guy the lanky lad. Till no one could say he was slightly above a peasant with only a bony ten-year-old bay nag and fifteen crowns a week in his possession. No, they had to acknowledge him now.

He was Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne again. He could hold his head high.

Taking a breath to compose himself, Gisborne opened the chamber door.

Marian, he hoped, would be attending the feast. It would do him some good to listen to her soft, warm tones.

_**The great hall**_

Vasey had Huntingdon nicely ruffled.

The puppy faced boy seemed like he was about to chuck the biggest of wobblies.

Well, he was until Marian arrived.

The young man could not get rid of his angry scowl, but he could smile weakly upon the beauty that had just entered the hall.

The maiden from Knighton was luminous. Her white woollen gown accentuated her flawless ivory skin. Her lustrous near black mane cascaded rebelliously down her slender shoulders, down her back like a shining river of silk.

The girl noticed that Robin was angry and guessed it was with something the sheriff had told him for the tedious man seemed quite happy which was odd for he was known to claim that feasts, unless held in the royal court, were intolerable affairs one should avoid at any cost.

Marian turned her attentions to the man clad in black leather; her heart jolted then began to thump at a slightly faster pace then before.

OoO

Noticing Marian's arrival, Gisborne stepped forth to offer her a greeting. Robin spoke.

"Marian, would you do me the honour by accompanying me this evening?" he asked.

The girl's lips parted in surprise. Her blue eyes turned to Gisborne who seemed to be already seething with anger.

"Marian?"

"I, ah … I was to sit with my father, Robin," she replied uneasily, taking her gaze off Sir Guy.

"That's not a problem. I planned to sit with him anyway," Robin answered casually. "So. Will you?"

From behind Robin's back, Much gave the girl an expectant look, hence making Marian feel steadily worse.

She smiled weakly, taking Robin's arm.

As Robin led her to the awaiting table, Marian looked for Gisborne. When she saw him looming over the barrier like a fearsome black crow, she mouthed a genuine "Sorry" at him.

Guy merely glared back at her accusingly then pivoted out of sight.

_**Knighton Hall**_

"My thanks to you for seeing us home, Robin," Edward told the young man. "I daresay your carriage is much more to my liking then our own. It is most bothersome that our carriage team should turn lame, very, very bothersome indeed."

Robin laughed heartily.

:"My pleasure, Sir Edward. What's mine is yours."

He smiled at Marian who stared back, not amused by this display at all.

"Of course, it's all yours as well, Marian," he added almost … hopefully.

Marian fought the urge to sneer and pasted a false smile on her lips lest she upset her father.

"Thank you," she answered. "Please excuse me, father, but I am tired. I'd like to retire."

"Yes … good night, Marian."

"Good night, Marian," Robin echoed, smiling that infuriating smile again.

"Good night," Marian murmured.

Picking up her skirt, the girl hurried upstairs, eager for her bed.

OoO

As soon as Edward heard the door leading to Marian's bedchamber slam shut, he turned to Robin.

"Stay awhile." He invited. "We have business to discuss."

_**Marian's bedchamber**_

With her blue eyes as wide as a startled doe's, Marian backed away from the door.

He couldn't … Surely, he wouldn't … It was preposterous!

There was no way she …

Running to her bed, kneeling beside it, Marian yanked out a brown leather satchel.

"I need you tonight old friend," she whispered feverishly. "The sky has truly fallen on my head!"

_**Nottingham Castle, money chamber**_

Gisborne roared with rage and slashed his way toward the night watchman who dared to stare back at him mockingly before cartwheeling just out of reach.

"Don't you know me, boy?" he demanded hatefully, frustrated that the masked criminal had yet to utter a single yelp in terror.

The intruder rolled its eyes, laughing silently at him.

"You think me pathetic now?" the man sneered; he lashed out with his sword. "how will you feel when I march you up to the gallows?"

He bounded forward, snarling, teeth bared, more then ready to deliver the final blow.

The night watchman was quicker. With such deadly accuracy it swung the sack of coin over its head, smacking Gisborne with it.

The tall knight gave a grunt then fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Someone's in my treasure chamber! Gisborne! Get your lazy backside in there and deal with it! I'm trying to eat my dinner in peace! Gisborne? _Gisborne_!"

Not wanting any more complications, the night watchman slung the coin-filled sack over its shoulder and made for its exit.

Now, it was time to distribute this gold to the poor.

_**Knighton Hall, Marian's bedchambers**_

Panting hard, Marian scrambled into her bedchamber through her open window. Wasting no time, she yanked off her uniform, folded it neatly, and replaced it back into the satchel.

The full moon was still high in the sky when she had returned from Nettlestone village, Marian was grateful for this for fighting against Guy as her alter ego always drove her to the point of exhaustion.

She needed to rest. Conserve her energy before she ventured out again, before she dealt with her father and Robin.

Maybe she had misheard her father tonight Marian thought whilst climbing into bed, pulling up the blankets and furs. She had been listening through a key hole after all and mistakes did happen.

For example, she had been most unfortunate this evening. She always tried to avoid interacting with Guy as the night watchman although fighting him was always thrilling.

She had, on many an occasion, considered the possibility of actually telling Gisborne about her secret identity, but a time to reveal it had never truly arisen.

Marian also knew that Guy had a fearsome temper. That aspect of him could not go ignored. It was something she had treated with extreme care.

Anger. Rage. Fury, whatever you wished to call it, clouded judgement. One could not always do the right thing when swept up into a passion.

It was best to wait.

At last, sleep overwhelmed her and she succumbed to it readily.

Her lips parted slightly, eyelids batted repeatedly till their movement was no more.

She moaned softly, slumping further into her pillow.

_**Knighton Hall, main room**_

"Father," Marian greeted, hurrying down the stairs. "How are you this morning?"

"Well enough." Edward told her then nodded to the servant woman standing behind the table. "Serve my daughter, Hilde."

"Yes, milord."

"Robin wishes for us to dine with him at Locksley this afternoon," the noble informed his daughter when Hilde had left them to attend to other duties. "I want you to be at your best behaviour, Marian. I shall not endure another bout of rudeness on your part."

"I have not been rude!" Marian protested. "I have simply stated that I have no interest in resuming another attachment with him."

"Well I'm afraid you do not have a choice anymore. Robin and I will be discussing your dowry whilst we dine."

Marian's pink lips peeled apart in horror.

"I beg-I beg your pardon?" she stuttered. "My _dowry_?"

Sir Edward cut into his venison, refusing to look at her.

"Father, no!"

"For once in your life, Marian, you will do as I bid you," he snapped at last. "Robin is ideal. A much, much better choice then Gisborne. He is capable of looking after you and keeping England safe from snakes like the sheriff."

"He is also the king's puppy!" Marian shouted, banging her fist hard on the table. "Have you not given any notice at all to how Robin continuously sings the kings praises? By god, you must be deaf!"

"Foolish girl, you do not care for me at all!" Edward cried. "All I am asking is for you accept the earl as your husband, not love him!"

"I do care for you," the girl cried passionately. "On the contrary, I care for you very much, but you forget that a union with Robin may not be a wise choice. Sheriff Vasey has made it plain that he does not like him. What if Robin should be set up for a fall by the sheriff and I am widowed? Both of our necks will then be on the line if they are not already."

"You are speaking folly!" Edward snapped all the while giving his daughter a look of frustrated annoyance. Frustrated annoyance for he knew that Marian was disturbingly correct. "Ungrateful child, leave me be. I find I cannot look at you."

So furious she wanted to scream, the girl flung herself away from the table and ran out the door, leaving her father staring at her vacant chair.

_**Knighton stables**_

She hated him!

Lord how she hated him!

The fool!

Not bothering to properly tack up her mare, Marian swung herself onto the grey animals back, gripping the rope and cream mane hard in her trembling hands.

"Get up!" she ordered, kicking the snorting equine hard in her sides. "Go on! Get up!"

Eager to please her owner, the palfrey trumpeted like a stallion and sprung forward, carrying them away from Knighton and Marian's father.

_**Locksley Manor stable yards**_

Guy was working a red roan yearling colt on the lunging rein when Marian and her light grey mare burst into his view.

Slightly annoyed with the girl for disrupting his training session, Guy called for one of his men to take over and walked over to speak to the obviously bothered maiden.

"What is it?" he asked as she dismounted, wiping sweat off his brow. "I need to have him used to the saddle before the week is over."

"My father has agreed to betroth me to Robin of Locksley," Marian told him, her demeanour not changing. "He and I are to dine with Robin later today to discuss my dowry."

Gisborne froze.

"You are betrothed to Robin?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Guy's lips curled back into a furious snarl.

"Get back on your horse and come with me," he told her, stalking over to untether the reins of a tall and slender light bay filly standing nearby.

"Why? Where are we going?" the girl demanded, mounting nonetheless.

"To your home, I want to have a few words with your father," Guy growled back. That being said, he kicked the bay filly into a gallop, leaving everyone behind in a cloud of dust.

_**End of part 1**_

_**Authors note**_

Hee! This is so much fun to write!

I've always wanted to try to write a fic where Guy and Marian are courting and getting along before Hood showed up. The thing is, it's hard not to make Guy and Marian too lovey dovey with each other. The coldness and the heat and rage have to remain before they can fall in love and the sweet stuff can begin.

It's all about keeping a nice balance and good timing.

I feel comfortable with how I've written this chapter I don't think either of them have slipt too much out of character.

Shrugs, could be wrong, but that's for you to decide.

So. Will Marian be forced to marry Robin? What is Guy going to say to Sir Edward?

Thank you very much for reading. Leah.


	2. Part 2

_**Sweetly Stirred part 2**_

_**By Leah, aka snuffles the thunder arse**_

_**Summary**_

A secret is revealed.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing! Crap!

That is so sad!

Rated PG 15 for language, violence and sexual content

_**Knighton Hall**_

Barely pulling his filly to a halt, Guy flung himself off the stumbling equines back.

"Guy, what is this?" Marian demanded, irritated that Vasey's captain was so incensed for reasons unbeknownst to her. "I don't understand."

"Your father owes me an explanation," Guy told her coldly, tethering his tired, lathered mount. "I am going to do whatever it takes to get it."

Edward was helping himself to a goblet of mead when the door burst open.

"Sir Guy!" he cried dropping the gold goblet, splashing the honey coloured contents to the floor. "What is this?"

Nostrils flaring, Gisborne advanced, roughly grabbing the frightened man by the scruff of his neck.

"Why did you do it?" he thundered monstrously.

"Guy!" Marian cried, slamming the door behind her. "Release him!"

Ignoring the maiden's plea, Guy unsheathed a wicked looking claw shaped dagger, pressing the tip of the blade against Edward's Adam's apple.

"You tell me now, old man," he spat, "Or I'll gut you like the sodding pig you are!"

"Guy!"

"Leave it!" Guy bellowed, not looking at her. "He owes me!"

An arrow shot past him, narrowly missing his cheek, it was just enough to make him let go of Sir Edward.

"You missed," he growled.

Lowering her bow, the girl glared acidly at him then turned her gaze to her parent.

"Sit down, father," she murmured.

"Thank you, Marian," the former sheriff whispered, face white as fresh snow.

"Tell me," Guy growled, folding his arms across his chest.

Edward took a deep, shaking breath.

"Marian, go upstairs."

"No," Guy insisted. "Marian stays. She has a right to hear this as well."

Anxious, Marian sat down beside her father, waiting with wide eyes.

_**Flash back, Knighton Hall, two years before the burning down of Gisborne manor**_

"Oh Kate, there was no falsehood on your part! She is a beautiful child!" cried the lady Ghislaine of Gisborne Manor.

The lady Katherine, or Kate, of Knighton Hall smiled warmly in return then looked down at her precious baby, suckling contented pleasure upon her teat.

"Yes, she is," the noble woman agreed. "I know my dear Edward wanted a boy, but I am so secretly delighted, Ghislaine."

"What are you going to call her?"

"Marian Elizabeth," the lady Kate informed proudly. "Marian, for Edward's mother, Elizabeth, for mine."

"Both beautiful names," Ghislaine agreed.

_**Gisborne Manor**_

A few months later Kate was strong enough to visit Ghislaine.

"Edward is busy," she explained to the French beauty. "He told me last night that he is most likely to be offered the position of sheriff."

"_Mon Dieu_! I am so very happy for you!" Ghislaine exclaimed excitedly. "Sit down, _Mon Ami_! Sit down! I will have a servant fetch Guy and Isabella then we can all celebrate the news!"

"Before you do that, Ghislaine, there is something I wish to tell you."

Instantly intrigued, Ghislaine nodded, taking a place beside her dearest friend on the chaise lounge.

"I have spoken with Edward and we both believe that Marian and your son would be a good match. I know Sir Malcolm wanted to unite his son, Robin with our daughter but …" she hesitated.

"_Mon Ange_, go on," lady Gisborne encouraged.

"Well … I do not think Robin would make a good husband for Marian. He is flighty and often very arrogant."

Kate bit her lip, considering her words.

"I am aware that he is still quite young but with all honesty I think your Guy is the better choice. True, he can be rather cold and firm at times for one so young, but there is a maturity about him I have not seen in any youth for a very long time. I think, Ghislaine, your son is one in a million."

Marian, who had been sleeping soundly, opened her eyes and cooed at Ghislaine.

The French woman reached out, touching her cheek.

"He gets that from his father," she murmured ruefully. "Ah, Roger. He was so beautiful! How I miss him!"

"There has not been any word? Oh my dear Ghislaine!"

Waving a hand dismissively, the lovely noble took in a deep breath, steadying herself.

Now was not a time for grieving.

There was a squeal and a mutter.

She smiled.

Her children had returned.

"Guy, Isabella, come and see!" she called over her shoulder.

A lanky thirteen-year-old boy with unruly black hair and alluring grey/blue eyes timidly entered the chamber.

Shyly clutching his hand was an emaciated, brown haired eleven-year-old girl.

"Oh little Isabella! How you've grown!" Kate gasped upon seeing the maiden. She looked to Guy and smiled. "Still as handsome as ever, Master Guy," she teased playfully, extending her hand to him.

The youth bowed over it politely, cheeks colouring.

"Milady," he murmured then pressed his lips against her white knuckles.

"Guy, Kate has brought her daughter over," his mother informed proudly.

"Marian?" Guy asked.

"Yes," Kate answered proudly. "Here," she said, holding her offspring out to him. "Hold her."

"I don't know-"

"Hush my lad, it's easy," Kate told him, blue eyes sparkling gaily. "I'm sure you held your sister when she was a babe?"

"I cannot recall, milady. It was a long time ago."

"I shall help you," Kate slowly rose to her feet. "Now," she said kindly. "You have to cradle her, support her head. Understand?"

Guy nodded.

Gently, carefully, Kate passed her daughter to the youth, smiling as he cradled the infant in his arms.

"See," she said triumphantly. "You _can_ hold a baby."

Guy could not hear her. He was lost. Blissfully lost in the huge blue eyes of the solemn child.

'_Can you see inside my soul, mon ange_?' he wondered, stroking his finger along the chubby pink cheek. _'You are most enchanting,' _

"She likes you," Kate remarked.

Guy broke from the trance and smiled awkwardly.

"She has the most extraordinary eyes," he admitted waspishly.

Carefully, he returned little Marian back to Kate.

"Thank you, milady," he said, his face hot and colouring. "Your daughter is indeed lovely."

Kate beamed.

"I'm glad you believe so, Guy. For when my little girl is older, she may be your wife."

Guy's mouth dropped open.

"My wife?" he echoed.

His face became even hotter.

"There are a few things to settle," Ghislaine said whilst moving to stand with him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "But Kate and I believe you and Marian will be a good match."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Guy watched the contract being signed and listened to the murmurs of agreement.

He felt a swell of … Pride?

Yes, pride.

This enchanting creature was now his to care for. To honour. To defend. And one day, perhaps even love.

Before his father had gone away, he had witnessed his parents share embraces and kisses. He could recall how doting his father had been to his mother, how every morning he would sweep her off her feet and tell her how much he loved her. That she was the queen of his heart.

'_I will do that for you and more, Marian,_' Guy vowed, staring into the flickering fireplace. _'I promise,'_

"My son."

Gisborne turned to see his mother standing behind him with Marian in her arms.

"It is done. Come, hold your betrothed," she invited warmly, her smile dazzling.

Readily, Guy took the child from his mother.

Again, solemn, Marian stared at Guy, fat lips parted slightly, tiny nose quivering.

Guy found himself lost again. A beautiful abyss. He could fall forever and still be happy.

He touched a finger to his intended's cheek, stroking it up and down.

Cooing, the baby grasped his digit.

The youth laughed softly.

"What is it?" Ghislaine asked curiously.

"She has a strong grip."

_**End of flashback, Knighton Hall**_

"Guy," Marian whispered, face as pallid as snow, blue gaze affixed on her father. "He was my betrothed?"

"Till the fire burnt down Gisborne Manor and he and his sister fled to France, yes, Marian, he was," Edward confirmed wearily.

The girl clumsily rose from her seat, hand clutching at the loose emerald fabric of her gowns silken bodice.

"You never told me," she said softly. "Ever."

"I felt it unnecessary to do so," Sir Edward replied coldly.

Marian cupped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But you saw fit to let her believe that Robin was to be her husband after I left!" Guy barked. Intemperate, he slammed the palm of his hand on the table. "She was supposed to be mine!"

"I never wanted you to have her!" Edward yelled, rising to his feet, gaze levelling with Gisborne's. "It was Katherine's wish, not mine! I wanted to unite Marian with Malcolm of Locksley because he was the better choice! He had more standing. What did you have? A leper for a father and a French mother who should have stayed in France where she belonged!"

Guy's lips peeled back and he gave a snarl of rage, ergo making Edward recoil in his chair.

"Malcolm?" the maiden spluttered, astonished. "But he was in his late thirties when I was born. He would have been at least the same age as the sheriff had he survived the fire."

"True," Edward agreed. "After the fire I decided to draw out a new contract that would betroth you to Robin. As Katherine had pointed out to me the day she had told me that she wished for Guy to be our son in law, Robin was too immature to understand the responsibilities of a betrothal or a wife therefore I chose to wait until you were sixteen, hoping he would have matured by then."

Marian felt as if she was going to be sick.

Gisborne shook his head in disbelief.

"The child is no better then his old man!" he sneered at the former sheriff. "A lut! A whining, shallow lut! And you would given her to either of them?"

"I would much rather her go to them then a power lusting bully like you!" Edward spat.

Nostrils flaring, Guy's hand went for his sword.

"Guy!" Marian protested, damning herself for the quivering in her voice. "Guy, please!"

The captain of Vasey's guard whirled on her.

"He deceived you! He is slandering my family!" he hissed lividly. "You are going to let him walk over us both?"

"You are making my father angry," she stated a little more calmly. "I will not let you put him in his death bed," Marian then swallowed, gathering herself. "Please leave."

Little by little, pain replaced anger. Gisborne stared at the girl for a long time, pleading through his eyes for her not to hate him, begging her to understand that he was sorry.

Too angry to speak, Marian lowered her eyes to stare at the floor.

With a swirl of black leather, the magnificent knight strode out of the hall, leaving the lady of the hall alone with her father.

After taking several deep breaths for composure, Marian called for a servant.

"Milady?" the pleasant old woman inquired, hands clasped in front of her.

"Take my father to his bed chambers then have a lad ride to Locksley Manor to inform the earl that my father and myself cannot dine with him this evening."

The woman curtsied.

"Yes milady," she said then hurried over to escort Sir Edward up the stairs.

OoO

Robin of Locksley arrived later, curiously minus his companion, Much.

"I am sorry Sir Edward is unwell," he told Marian, standing casually in the halls doorway.

"As am I," Marian replied, busying herself with the humdrum task of lighting candles. "He was looking forward to this evening."

"Marian?"

"Yes?"

The earl approached her slowly.

"Is there anything I may do for you?" he asked.

Marian shook her head.

"I am perfectly content with what I have," she told him softly. "I do not need gifts."

"I wasn't going to offer a gift."

"Oh."

"I understand that when Gisborne was courting you he offered gifts," Robin remarked.

"Sometimes."

"In exchange for …?"

Marian bit down on her tongue, fighting the urge to tell Robin that the past she had shared with Gisborne was none of his business.

"Nothing," she answered briskly. "Guy never asked anything of me."

Robin rolled his eyes, laughing.

"That can't be true," he told her, chuckling. "I've known him since we were boys. Gisborne always wanted something in return."

Marian squared her shoulders and turned to face him.

"Alright," she said brusquely. "He wanted my hand. Earlier today I learned from my father that Guy and I were betrothed before Gisborne Manor became Locksley. Guy was upset that my father did not agree to resume the arrangement."

Huffing, she turned around again, hoping Robin would change the subject.

"And what do you think?" Robin asked her back.

Marian reached for a water bucket.

"It doesn't matter what I think," she answered coolly. "Father thinks you are the better man."

She began walking toward the well.

"I am the better man, but what _you_ think _does_ matter." Robin contradicted whilst hurrying after her. "We're going to be husband and wife soon. I'd prefer it if you could be happy."

Marian ignored him.

"Marian, please. Just tell me something!"

'_Fine,'_

"I can tell you this. I will never be happy married to you. To be in a union with you would feel as if I were marrying a brother."

"But you don't have any brothers," Robin argued, smacking the flat of his hand against the stone well.

Fed up, the noble woman filled her bucket.

"Just go away, Robin," she snapped. "Your intended finds she cannot stomach the sight of you."

"But you can stomach the sight of Guy of Gisborne?" Robin asked from behind.

A wave of heat spread through Marian's body, she parted her lips as blood rushed in a passionate frenzy to her cheeks.

"Would you rather marry him?"

A laugh full of scorn burst from the girl's mouth.

Robin frowned, confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

Turning, Marian laughed again.

The sound was almost hysterical.

"Fool!" she gasped at the bamboozled earl. "I don't want to marry anyone!"

"But you don't have a choice," Robin told her, walking forward to stand before her. "It's all been arranged. There's no way out of this, Marian."

Lips curling into a snarl, the girl abruptly threw the bucket of water over him, feeling instantly satisfied when watching the young man gasp, cough and splutter.

Realising that the maiden of the hall would not be falling for his charms today, Robin slumped his shoulders in defeat and stalked off in the direction of his waiting gelding.

_**Nottingham Castle courtyard**_

"You seem to be quite taken with him."

Marian rolled her eyes and gave a heavy, annoyed, sigh.

"He told me an amusing story, that is all," she told Gisborne with the barest hint of exasperation.

"Are you forming an attachment?"

Marian almost choked.

"Guy!" she gasped at him. "Why are you-?"

"The question is simple. Are you forming an attachment to Robin of Locksley?"

Marian scowled.

"Robin is to be my husband. I think it best that I accept this rather then cause any unnecessary pain for my father."

She made a mental face of discomfort, recalling the stern, harsh lecture Edward had given her when she had returned from the well.

"So you've resigned yourself to him then?" Gisborne sneered. "I hope you are happy with your lot!"

With that, he began to walk away.

"That is unfair! I am not happy!" Marian cried after him. "I do not want to marry Robin at all but for my father's sake I must!"

Pulling to a halt, Guy bit his tongue, holding back a vicious retort.

"Please …" the girl implored, bravely standing in his way. "I am sorry for what father has done to you but my hands are tied. I must marry Robin."

"Maybe not."

Marian's lips parted in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked suspiciously.

"What if your betrothed should meet with an unfortunate accident?" Gisborne asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Marian felt a sudden chill go down her spine.

She did not know where this was going but she had a feeling …

"An accident?" she echoed warily. "Such as?"

"A fall. A fever. It could be easily arranged."

Marian's blood went cold as ice.

"You would murder him?" she whispered aghast.

"Mmmhmm."

"I forbid it!" Marian spluttered. "I absolutely forbid it! I cannot believe that you would even consider such an abominable idea!"

Guy was not to be perturbed.

"When I want something I generally reach out and take it, my lady," he told her candidly.

Marian snorted her repugnance.

"You're despicable!" she seethed and pivoted around on her heel.

Before she had a chance to leave, Guy roughly grabbed her, holding her in place against his body.

"And I want you," he breathed in her ear.

If Gisborne believed that this display of passion would send Marian rapturous with desire, he was quite mistaken.

Shrugging him off, the dark haired beauty whirled around with a face full of the utmost outrage.

"Then find some other way to get me!" she snarled at him, the venom evident in her voice. "I will not be had for the wanting, Sir Guy!"

"Marian? Where are you? The carriage is waiting!"

"I'm coming," she called.

Casting the knight a parting hateful glance, Marian stormed off, leaving Gisborne alone and furious with himself.

He was about to roar his rage when realisation dawned on him.

She could be his for the taking.

She actually wanted him to take her but killing that smug little pig Locksley was not allowed.

"So," Guy murmured. "I've got some planning to do."

'_Find some other way to get you. I will milady. I will,'_

_**Outside Robin's carriage, Nottingham Castle stable yard**_

"Well that seemed to go well," Robin commented to Much and Sir Edward whilst they waited for Marian.

"Indeed," Edward agreed. "Vasey was most ruffled. Well done, Robin."

"Marian seems to be taking her time," the young earl remarked, scratching his chin. "I wonder what's keeping her?"

Before Much or Edward could give an answer, Marian appeared, flustered and annoyed.

"We've been waiting for you, Marian!" Edward reprimanded sternly. "Tardiness is not becoming of a lady of your station."

"I am sorry, father," the maiden said whilst brushing loose tendrils of near black hair from her face. "I was held up by Lady Merton."

Edward huffed and Marian rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Robin said, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out between the pair. "But we should get going. The silver smith would have had your ring ready by now."

Marian's dark eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Already?" she asked.

Robin simpered at her.

"Of course, I want to get it on your finger as soon as possible," he told her, green eyes twinkling.

Marian looked away from him, feeling uncomfortable.

Her gaze met with Much and her discomfort increased. Much, she knew for a fact, resented her betrothal to Robin almost as much as she did. The idea of her coming between him and his precious master, especially when she did not love him the way a wife should her husband, was sheer torture for him.

He found her repellent, but his love for Robin would not allow him to give voice to his revulsion.

Marian was grateful for that. Robin would need someone to complain to when he finally realised that she would never harbour anything other then a sisterly fondness and respect for him.

_**Knighton Hall, Marian's chambers**_

Angry, the girl paced back and forth in her chambers.

How could Gisborne be so intolerable? How dare he?

His complete lack of consideration for her situation was maddening. She had shown him an entire ocean of sympathy and had listened to him complain endlessly about Defortnoi. She had been there for him whenever Vasey had made a cruel mockery of him. Now, just when she needed him to be her rock, her friend, he lashed out at her, wrongfully accusing her of falling in love with her betrothed.

Marian stopped her pacing and raked a hand through her hair.

She did not want to marry Robin. She did not want to marry anyone.

What she wanted was to stop the evil that was slowly choking her beloved country to death.

But she could not do that. She wasn't a man.

OoO

She had tired of pacing, now she had retreated to her bed, sitting on the edge of it, staring at the hands she clasped in her lap.

Sometime after learning of her union, she came to the conclusion that marrying Robin would not be the end of the world. They did share beliefs and a firm hatred for Vasey after all.

But there would be no passion, no fire. He would treat her like a gem rather then a valued companion. She would be expected to tend to their children, the running of the household, and his clothing.

The thrill of danger and political arena she so desperately yearned for would be snatched away from her forever.

Unless …. She married Guy.

He would not deny her. He would not deny her anything.

They could work together. Bring Vasey down. Perhaps even overthrow Prince John.

They could be unstoppable. They could be amazing.

She looked to the moon, recalling her words of earlier.

'_Find some other way to get me!'_

That, to Guy would have sounded like a yes to the marriage proposal.

she had seen shining in his eyes.

He may not have asked for her hand, but she knew the question was waiting, just begging to be uttered.

She did not know if she could love him. Enjoy him, perhaps. But love?

Sir and Lady Merton were in love. Despite the age difference. Her mother and father's love had blossomed into the perfect flower over a period of time.

"Maybe I should reconsider," Marian said to the moon.

A star winked back at her.

"Lady Marian Elizabeth of Gisborne," the girl whispered.

The name felt good in her mouth.

_**A meadow behind Knighton Hall**_

"Do you like your ring?"

Marian thought for a moment or so, trying to think of a word that did not sound like "Disgusting, pretentious" or "unctuous."

"It is quite large," she said at last, watching as the sunlight shone through the many diamonds surrounding the giant emerald that weighed her hand down like a mountainous sack of soggy mud.

"Your wedding ring will be bigger," Robin added, failing to notice that she had not told him whether she liked the ring or not.

"I see," the girl murmured, dropping her hand, staring across the meadow.

"Come on," Robin said, offering her his arm. "The guests for our celebration should be here by now."

_**Locksley Manor, the main chamber**_

"My friends. Our thanks to you for joining us in celebration of this glorious occasion," Robin addressed, raising his goblet.

The nobles, minus Vasey and Gisborne, raised their goblets in answer, murmuring their congratulations, smiling at Marian who stood beside Robin, trying for her father's sake to not roll her eyes and scowl.

"He'll have a jolly time fucking her, I warrant," Vasey muttered to Guy. "If the wench doesn't poke his little cock with an embroidery needle first."

Gisborne could not help but smile into his goblet.

What a delightful thought.

"Instead of gifts," Robin continued. "We ask that you make a donation of coin. It's for the poor."

"Like Hell I will!" Vasey growled, fuming.

OoO

As Robin waffled on about King and country, Guy studied Marian, ignoring the sheriff's minor on going temper tantrum.

After the earl's declaration, the girl seemed to have gone from uneasy and frosty to almost deliriously happy.

Her face glowed and she smiled at Robin.

This depressed Gisborne considerably.

Of course she would glow! Of course she would bloody well smile!

This was something she would have supported whole-heartedly whether Robin were her betrothed or no.

It was something, whilst under Vasey's patronage; he could not afford to do.

The speech ended at last.

Feeling that he had heard enough of the pompous prats preaching, Guy muttered an excuse to Vasey and stomped off, pushing Much aside when he tried to get a donation out of him.

_**Locksley Stable yard**_

The brown Rouncy stallion nickered in greeting when seeing Gisborne approach.

"Lo mate," the tall man grunted, lifting the saddle and saddlecloth from the stall rail.

He was nearly done when a strangers voiced piped up.

"Shall I tack im up for ee, milord?"

"I can do it," Guy muttered unhitching the stall door, not bothering to look at who had spoken. "Go about your business and leave me be."

"Afraid I can't do that, Gisborne."

This time Guy slowly looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Robin stuffed his hands into his breeches pockets, chewing casually on a piece of straw.

"Leaving us so soon?"

Guy returned his gaze to his horse that was already on edge.

"I have no reason to stay," he muttered, petting the velvety black and orange nose of his mount.

"You didn't make a donation. The sheriff did."

Guy snorted.

"To save face."

"Make a donation, Gisborne."

"No."

"Gisborne."

"Fuck off earsling."

Robin's face reddened in fury.

"You'll pay for that!" he snapped and swiftly drew his sword from its scabbard.

Gisborne felt a flame of excitement burn bright in his belly.

Letting go of his horses reins, he swiftly ripped his sword from its sheath, lunging toward the young man.

Startled, a tall dapple-grey courser stallion neighed in protest, its neighbour; a brown screwbald gelding gave an irritated shake of its head then went back to its hay net.

_**Locksley Manor**_

"Milady, milady!"

Marian turned from her father to see a petrified servant girl running at top speed towards them.

"Slow down before you fall down!" she ordered, fearing the frantic girl would slip and collide with a less then understanding guest.

"Milady, Sir Guy-" the girl paused to collect herself, panting. "Sir Guy and the earl, they'd be fightin!"

'What?" Edward cried, astounded.

"Show me!" Marian growled, gathering her skirt.

"Milady," the girl gasped then proceeded to show Marian and her father where the men were to be found.

_**Locksley training yard**_

"Good lord!" Sir Edward exclaimed breathlessly, falling into step beside Sir Merton.

Gaping, Marian could not believe what she was seeing.

Both men were bruised and bloody with superficial wounds. Their swords met with abrupt sparks and clashes. Their faces glistened heavily with sweat.

Guy uttered a belligerent holler of anger and charged at Robin.

Swiftly, the young man leapt out of the way then lashed out with his booted foot at the back of Gisborne's legs thus making the older man stumble and drop to his knees.

Seething, Marian clenched her fists, marching toward the fighters, ignoring her father's pleas for her to discontinue.

"Stop this!" she bellowed, her face both red and fuming. "You stop this right now!"  
>Startled, Robin stopped in his assault upon Gisborne to look to his betrothed.<p>

"Marian-" he began but the fury in the girl's eyes was enough to silence him.

"Fools!" the girl snarled. "Fighting like children when you are supposed to be adults!"

"He insulted me!" Robin yelled pointing at Guy who turned his head the other way and sniffed.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"And what did Robin do to you?" she asked Gisborne, hands on her shapely hips.

"He pestered me for a donation, my lady," the knackered knight panted. "I found his continuous nagging tedious and lost my temper."

Marian nodded.

"I see," she murmured. "Robin, send for a physician. Sir Guy, will you allow me to tend to you, personally?"

Robin bridled at her words, Gisborne noticed this and fought the urge to flash a smug grin in the youth's direction.

"My thanks," he told her, "but I've outstayed my welcome. I apologise for spoiling your celebrations and bid you good day." Guy then reached into his doublet, pulling out a crimson purse, "do what you will with this," he told her quietly.

Prepared to be civil, Marian walked over, taking the pregnant velvet purse from him, offering a restrained, but gracious smile.

"Thank you, Sir Guy," she said softly.

Accidently, her fingers brushed with his own.

Marian felt her heart skip and her skin grow warm all over.

Gisborne smiled slightly, as if he knew what had occurred.

"My lady," he murmured.

OoO

After the guests had left, Edward ordered Marian to go up to Robin's chambers and tend to him.

Annoyed and tired, the girl trudged up the stairs, following an equally displeased Much who had wanted Robin all to himself.

"My master is in a great deal of pain, ladyship," he informed as they walked along a hallway towards Robin's chamber.

"Mmm," Marian agreed, not really listening or caring.

"My lady Marian?"

The girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Much, I wasn't listening."

Much huffed.

"Lady Marian, my master has been most grievously wounded. Wounded by that vile creature Guy of Gisborne!"

"Oh … yes. The injury to his head."

"You must be so very glad Robin is back from the holy lands," Much continued. "Now you shan't have to endure that disgusting beast's attentions a moment longer. I daresay-"

"Enough!" Marian hissed at last. "Enough, Much!"

The young man stepped back, shocked by the noble woman's fury.

"Y-your ladyship," he stammered. "I was only-"

"How dare you assume I was not content courting Sir Guy," Marian growled. "Jesu! You are such a simple minded fool sometimes! Go back to Bonchurch, Much. I am certain I can manage looking after Robin on my own."

Much bowed.

"Yes, your ladyship!" he squeaked then hurried down the stairs.

It was only when he was in the carriage and halfway home when Much realised that Marian had treated him like a servant.

_**Robin's bedchambers**_

"Marian," the earl greeted feebly. "I was hoping you'd come," he sat up in his chair. "Where is Much?"

"He went back to Bonchurch," Marian explained, setting the bowls and other items onto a nearby table. "I told him I could manage."

"That you can," Robin agreed. "You are so capable, Marian."

Saying nothing, the girl took a seat beside him and began cleaning the scratch on Robin's head.

"Ow!" Robin cried when the ointment began to sting.

"It has to be cleaned or you will catch a fever," Marian reminded.

She inspected the wound, frowning at it.

"It needs stitches," she murmured dryly then reached for a needle and thread. "This needle is thick and blunt, are you prepared?" she then asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

Robin grinned boyishly back at her.

"What?"

"It's the way you sell it," he teased.

Marian rolled her eyes and poked him in the arm with the needle.

"Ow!" he cried again.

"Did that hurt?" she asked innocently.

"Yes!" Robin answered indignantly, petulance written all over his features.

"Good."

"This is about Gisborne, isn't it?" he asked, eying her warily as she began her stitching.

"No."

"He deserved it," the earl huffed.

"Why? Because he would not pay a donation?"

"No, he was acting like a bull before a red flag," Robin insisted crossly. "He called me an earsling."

"Is that all?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you," he added. "It's as if he wants to take you away from me."

Marian said nothing.

"He can't," Robin said after a brief silence. "I won't let him. In a few weeks time we'll be bound together in holy matrimony and he won't be able to do anything about it."

Feeling ill in her stomach, the girl finished her task then gingerly rose to her feet.

"I've finished," she told her betrothed. "You may sleep now."

Robin grinned impishly up at her.

"Kiss it better?" he asked hopefully, batting his thick eyelashes.

"I am going home," she reported stoically.

"But your father told me you would stay and look after me," Robin complained.

"You have servants, call for them. Good night, Robin."

"Marian?"

_**The hunting lodge**_

"Thank you," the girl murmured as the servant took her cloak.

The youth smiled kindly at her.

"I'll fletch Sir Guy for ee, milady," he told her.

"Wait!" Marian swiftly delved into the heavy navy blue velvet coin purse tied to her dresses belt. "For your silence," she whispered, handing him ten gold pieces.

The young man gasped at her generosity.

"You ave it, my lady," he whispered.

OoO

Beside the fireplace, Marian felt her skin tingle all over as she heard footsteps.

Gulping nervously, she clasped her hands in front of her, waiting for Gisborne to come into view.

She gasped.

Aside from a cracked lip and a black eye, Gisborne was still undeniably a magnificent creature to behold. He was devoid of a shirt. His muscles rippled almost wickedly in the glow of candlelight. His dark hair ruffled from lack of comb and oil.

Wrapt securely around his arm and leg were thick bandages hiding the more deadly wounds Robin had managed to inflict upon his person.

"What is it?" he asked in a low rumble, tearing the maiden from her thoughts.

Marian dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Forgive me, I know it is very late," she whispered.

"What is it, Marian?"

"I need help," she told the knight. "I don't want to marry Robin. I came here to ask for your help. I don't have anyone else to turn to."

Gisborne rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What you are asking is no mean feat. The consequences of your actions will be severe should you fail."

"I know. I do not wish death on Robin but I do not want to be his wife. The idea sickens me."

"If I help you avoid this marriage what will I receive in return?" Guy asked. "It has to be better then a pat on the back or a chaste kiss on the cheek, Marian."

"Whatever you want!" Marian vowed earnestly, finally raising her head to look at him. "Whatever you need, I will give it to you freely."

Gisborne nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "You will."

_**Knighton Hall, Marian's chambers**_

He was making her wait!

Too vexed to sleep, Marian leapt off her bed and began to pace the floor.

Argh! This was so frustrating!

If he were here Marian knew Guy would enjoy watching her squirm.

She could almost see his irritating smirk!

That beast!

Growling irritably, the girl twisted her heavy betrothal ring off her finger and glared at it as if it had said something offensive to her.

"Don't tarry, Guy," she whispered warily. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall**_

"If Robin is attending the council today, you had better be on your best behaviour," Sir Edward warned as he and the maiden made their entrance into the Hall.

"I will, father," Marian murmured.

Sir Edward had been most livid when he saw Marian emerge from her chambers that morning. He raged and raged at her till the girl had pleaded him to calm himself before doing an injury to his health, promising to have their cook make him his favourite morning meal, sheep liver, bacon and onions, an indulgence he wasn't allowed very often.

OoO

It seemed that Robin had chosen not to attend today's council.

Marian deduced the injury to his head was the reason.

Guy, she noticed, was there.

He stood on the left side of Vasey either brooding or glaring hatefully whenever Defortnoi spoke.

Behind her father, Marian felt herself grow twitchy.

How long would he have her wait? There was such little time.

A seamstress was coming over this afternoon for a dress fitting. Food and entertainments were being discussed and invitations were being sent off this very moment.

"Feeling a wee bit flighty are we, little Marian?" Vasey taunted from his chair. "Wedding jitters?"

Marian licked her lips.

"No, my lord sheriff," she replied, ignoring her fathers slump of shoulders. "I am merely tired."

"Oh la dee da! Where is the puppy faced earl?"

'Locksley, milord sheriff," a man said. "Me name be Graeme of Locksley and I'd be ere on Sir Robin's behalf."

"Oh, are you just?" Vasey sneered, not impressed.

"As am I!" piped another voice.

All of the nobles, including Marian, Guy and the sheriff, turned to see who the latest speaker was.

Much was standing at the far end of the hall, scrunching his little hat into a ball.

Marian winced inwardly, unwillingly tightened her grip on the armrests of her chair and waited for Vasey's storm.

This was not going to be pretty.

"Oh look!" the sheriff exclaimed, delighted. ?It's wee Robin Red Breasts little friend, Muck!"

Defortnoi, Gisborne and a few of the sheriff's other loyal companions snickered.

Marian scowled at the men.

As much as she disliked Much, she thought this mockery was highly unfair.

"My dear lord of Bonchurch," Vasey simpered. "If my Captain can manage to take leave of his sick bed and perform his duty to me why can't the earl attend the council?"

Much gaped helplessly at the sheriff, his eyes growing wider and wider.

"Well?" Vasey demanded, tapping his fingers. "Waiting, Mulchie boy!"

This was fast becoming intolerable, she had to do something.

"My lord sheriff, my betrothed took a blow to the head. It was somewhat serious. I tended to it myself last night."

The sheriff's evil gaze swept to Marian.

"Is that so?" he sneered.

"It is, my lord," Marian answered, lowering her gaze to her lap in order to prevent Vasey from seeing the dislike in her eyes.

"So, my dearest Gizzy managed to belt the brat around a bit, eh?" Vasey chuckled. "You tell your little lover lad that I think his absence is downright cowardly," he added, pointing a black nailed finger at Marian and Much.

"My lord!" Much began.

Marian cast the former servant a warning look.

"Yes Mickey?"

Realising it would be better to say nothing, Much shook his head.

"Whatever you say, my lord sheriff," he murmured, slumping his shoulders.

OoO

The council was over.

Standing near a pillar, Marian waited impatiently for Gisborne to approach her. It was imperative that she'd speak with him. She had to know what he had planned.

She waited and waited and waited.

He did not come.

Annoyed, the girl took several deep breaths, counted to ten, willing herself not to fall into a conniption.

He had every right to take his time she reminded herself. He-

"Milady?"

Marian bit back a cry of frustration.

Pasting a smile on her face, she turned to face a servant.

"Yes?" she asked, wiping at the offensive curls that had escaped her braid.

"Milady, Sir Guy asked me to pass this message onto you."

Marian took the scroll readily.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The young man nodded.

"Milady."

Breaking the seal, Marian read the message quickly, blue eyes darting here and there before coming to a close.

_**Cottage near Nettlestone village**_

Marian was very anxious by the time she had reached the meeting place Guy had secured for them. When she entered the small chamber, she was slightly surprised and a little peeved that he, on the other hand, seemed to be the very epitome of calmness.

Guy stood near the crackling fireplace, black leather clad back to her, arms folded over his broad chest, hair tousled from his ride.

He glanced briefly in her direction then returned his gaze to the flames.

Slowly, Marian made her way over to a small armchair, gripping the head of it with nervous waxen hands.

"Guy?" she whispered softly.

He did not speak for a long time.

"I have made my decision," he revealed when she thought she was going to lose her fortitude and yell.

Marian swallowed thickly and closed her eyes.

"I see," she said gravely.

Gisborne turned to face her, face completely devoid of emotion.

Swallowing again, the dark haired girl rose from her chair and walked toward him.

It was only when she was standing beside him did he speak again.

"Robin will become an outlaw," Gisborne revealed, voice soft as the velvety skin of a bats wing.

The maiden felt her lips peel apart in shock.

"And you will be mine."

Marian stared at him, mouth gaping.

Guy tilted his head to one side.

"Well?" he asked.

"That is the only way?" she asked weakly, face growing whiter and whiter. "There is no other way?"

"Unless you want a runt on top of you on your wedding night, then yes."

Marian bowed her head.

"I want to think," she whispered.

"You have a day."

She raised her head, aghast.

"Just one day!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Guy, I-"

"Runt, Marian," Guy reminded, cutting her off. "Or do you secretly entertain the idea of having the little earl grunting and heaving in your ears night after night?"

"Lying with Robin would be like lying with ones brother," Marian managed to say at last. "I cannot do that. The very idea sickens me. I cannot be his wife!"

"Then marry me."

Unable to hold his gaze, Marian turned away from him, eyes roaming franticly anywhere but to him.

"Will you marry me?"

'_Then find some other way to get me!'_

_**End of part 2**_

_**Authors note**_

What has Marian decided? Will she let Robin become an outlaw or will she change her mind and marry him?

Find out in the next chappie!

Thanks for reading Leah.

The last chappie is going to be a tragic one, prepare your hankies and truck loads of chocolate!


	3. Part 3

_**Sweetly Stirred part 3**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Allan A Dale comes to meet Guy and a stranger.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing.

Rated a nice big fat M for shagging, swearing and major character death! I will not elaborate on who dies but if you have watched my "Bleak" aka "Fate" video, you will know who kicked the bucket.

Also, another thing. If the ending was not to your liking, please remember that it was "you" who made the choice to read this story.

I did not "waste" your time. It is "you" who are responsible for your actions the same way I am responsible for my own. There is a clear warning at the start that this story is a depressing one.

_**The cottage**_

Allan A Dale entered the cottage weary from riding for so long. He saw a dark, tall figure of a noble man waiting near the fireplace.

He closed the door behind him.

"What have you got for me?" Allan asked, trudging toward the taller man.

"Food and wine first."

"Thanks mate," he said following Guy of Gisborne to a table. "I'm buggered and-Who the fuck is this?"

Guy glanced briefly at the cloaked figure sitting at the head of the table, half hidden by black shadows then shrugged.

"Insurance," he said and took a bite out of a leg of chicken.

"Giz, I'm insulted! Haven't I always come good for ya?"

"Just eat, Clappa."

"Alright, alright. What about your friend there, though, eh? Goin to sit there an starve?"

"That's not for you to concern yourself with."

OoO

"You want me to do what?" Allan nearly yelled.

"You heard me," Guy answered calmly.

"I'm not being funny but getting me self into trouble and, I should add, inside the big V's dungeons then swingin for his pleasure ain't really my idea of a grand plan. In fact, I reckon this has got to be the worst thing you've ever thought of!"

"Do exactly what I say, Allan, and we can't fail. All you need to do is get yourself arrested with the others then Robin will have to save you."

"If I do this for you what happens if the little bugger realises that I'm your spy? He's going to go after my blood."

"Come to me. I'll protect you," Guy answered.

Allan offered the lord of Locksley a doubtful look.

"I dunno," he said at last.

Gisborne bared his teeth.

"You have my word, Allan!" he snarled.

"Look, I've got my neck to think about!" Allan cried.

"And it is crucial that Lady Marian does not marry the earl!" Guy snapped, pounding his fist on the table. "What you need to do is simple, get arrested then make sure Vasey never hangs Hood. A mere child could pull this off."

Allan was silent for a moment, considering what Guy had told him.

"Right ... and how do I do that again?"

"An exchange of information. I tell you our plans; you keep Robin just out of reach."

"And plenty of compensation?"

"Plenty."

"What if Vasey figures out what's going on?"

"We all sail to France," Guy divulged calmly. "He can't touch us there. You know he can't."

The younger man pursed his lips, debating.

Finally, he took his goblet and raised it.

"To Giz and Maz," he said. "And down with the runty earl."

Smirking, Guy clinked his goblet with Allan's.

OoO

As soon as Allan had made his departure, Gisborne turned to his hidden companion.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Two pale slender hands reached up, removing the hood.

"Very," Marian replied.

OoO

After Robin's fall from grace, Gisborne had wanted to drag Marian to the nearest church and marry her.

The relieved maiden, however, protested strongly against his wishes, stating ardently that she did not want to give her father reason to believe that they had anything to do with Robin becoming a wanted man. In addition, and this was the most important, Marian wanted Sir Edward to accept Guy as her chosen husband without him fearing she had been bullied or intimidated.

"Give it time," she had whispered imploringly to the black haired knight, fingers kneading gently into his arm. "A few weeks and he will seek you out and give you his blessing. I know he will."

"You have two weeks," Gisborne told her, tone a clear indication that he was not in a mood for further procrastination. "If he has not made a choice, I will take you to my church by force."

Marian shivered.

"Two weeks should be sufficient," she murmured, tone suddenly cool.

He frowned at her, his lips parted to say more but she had had enough. Dropping her hand, the girl backed away from him.

"Thank you for your fortitude, Sir Guy," she told him frostily.

"Marian?"

She spun on her heel, glaring at him.

"What is it now?" she demanded in an exasperated breath. "I am in a hurry."

He approached her slowly.

"I've offended you?" he asked and folded his arms across his broad chest.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, Guy. You couldn't possibly offend me!" she snapped, laughing humourlessly.

Gisborne scowled at the maiden.

"What has become of you?" he growled.

"I am so sick and tired of you and your assuming that you can push me around!" Marian spat acidly. "Really, if you wanted someone you could control why didn't marry one of those sluts who cannot keep her tongue off the floor?"

She turned to leave but Guy stopped her in her tracks by grabbing hold of her arm just below the elbow.

"You stupid girl!" he seethed, his fingers pinching into the sleeve of her dress. "If you want to keep your head you had better keep your thoughts locked inside it! The sheriff is wary of you and your father. The more you rebel against him the more suspicious he becomes."

He lessened his grip.

"Like it or not, you _will_ be reined in."

_**Nottingham Castle Hallway**_

Marian cried out in pain as the arrow plunged into her shoulder.

"Guards!" she heard Gisborne roar from behind her, "Guards!"

"I've taken from you!" Rowan of Treeton snarled at the master at arms. "We're even!"

Guy swiftly looked from Rowan to Marian then drew his sword from its black leather scabbard.

"You little shit!" he growled.

"No!" Marian gasped, feebly reaching out for him. "Please Guy, no!"

Rowan's gaze swept away from the approaching Gisborne to Marian.

He noticed that she had yet to die and prepared to fire one last arrow into her body …

_**A chamber in the castle**_

Guy stood outside Marian's bedchamber door, watching the girl as she slept.

"A piece of cloth has caused a relatively worrisome contagion, my lords. But she should live," the physician informed him, the sheriff and Marian's father.

"Bugger," Vasey sneered, ignoring a startled glance from Sir Edward and the physician.

Gisborne rolled his eyes, mentally thanking god for the good news.

_**The Sheriff's quarters**_

"You've given them the best guest chambers in the castle! The best physician … what else are you going to give her and her father, Gisborne? A fucking banquet to celebrate her resurgence?"

"My lord, now that Robin of Locksley has become an outlaw Sir Edward has been looking for another suitor for Marian," Guy explained. "I want him to favour me."

"You? Favour you?" Vasey let out a low, odious chuckle. "Skinny, scowling, smells like dirt and horsy, lovey dovey you? You haven't a chance, Gisborne!"

"I am your Master at arms!" Guy argued hotly. "He knows how much it will benefit him and his daughter if he allows me to take her as my wife."

Vasey made a face.

"Fine! The last time I told you to forget it you couldn't stop sulking. Woo the little leech if you want, but you'll regret it, Gisborne. You'll regret it!"

"I'm sure I will," Gisborne growled and swept out of the room.

_**Outside Marian's chamber**_

"Sir Guy," Marian's father greeted, closing the door behind him and the taller man. "Back so soon?"

"I wanted to be sure all was well with your daughter and yourself," Guy replied, eying his surroundings.

"It is."

Gisborne paused for a considerably long time; hence making Sir Edward fancy that there was something was on the master at arms mind.

The elder noble waited patiently, and when Guy did not attempt to reveal his thoughts, decided to gently prod him.

"I have a fancy for roasted swan," he announced. "Will you not join me, Sir Guy?" Edward asked.

Gisborne seemed genuinely surprised at Edward's friendly invitation at first, then when he realised that the older noble seemed to actually want his company; he gave a gruff, "Yes."

_**The Great Hall**_

The two nobles sat facing each other on both sides of the wide table. Whilst waiting for the conversation to begin, Guy took off his gloves and stabbed his knife into the meat.

"Sir Guy, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for my daughter," the former sheriff said reaching for his goblet. "The sheriff, I fear, would not have been so chivalrous." Edward then plopped a piece of meat into his mouth, chewing slowly. "Would you consider marrying her again?" he asked after a moment.

"Pardon?"

Edward leaned forward in his chair.

"Marian is a headstrong girl. She needs a firm husband. I realise now that I was wrong refusing you. You are precisely what my daughter needs."

Gisborne snorted mentally.

How perfectly ironic it was for Edward to deem him ideal for his daughter when a few months ago he had violently refused to allow him her hand.

"Furthermore …." Edward stopped. "May I speak unequivocally, Sir Guy?"

Gisborne clasped his hands in front of him, ready to listen.

Being candid with Vasey's iron fist was not necessarily a good idea.

If the iron fist were to think it within the sheriff's best interests to know what Sir Edward of Knighton Hall had told him in a private discussion … Well, the iron fist had every right to go and tell him.

That, however, had yet to be decided.

"Go on," he allowed.

"I fear the sheriff grows increasingly suspicious of me every day. I fear suspects that I am not wholly loyal to him. It is my hope that by forming a union between my daughter and yourself that my name is brought back into favour."

Guy almost threw his head back and roared with laughter.

He had been in and out of favour with Vasey more times than he could count. What good would it possibly-He stopped in mid thought, realising that Edward was not only thinking of his neck. He was also thinking of Marian's.

The crafty old fart.

"I understand," he told the former sheriff calmly. "Marian will indeed be secure under my care."

"You will also receive Knighton and its surrounding village when I am dead and a chest of gold after you have consummated the marriage."

"The bride price?"  
>"My daughter is to be safe from harm. I do not think there needs to be a bride price do you, Sir Guy?"<p>

OoO

Marian woke up from yet another drug-induced sleep to see her father sitting in an armchair, snoring lightly beside her bed.

"Father?" she mumbled. "Father?"

The old man grumbled something inarticulate then opened his eyes.

"Marian!" he breathed. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," she replied, running her tongue over her dry and cracked lips.

Edward got to his feet and called for a servant.

"Sir Guy has been most attentive," Edward told Marian, returning to his chair once the servant boy had left.

"Has he just? I really haven't noticed," Marian replied ruefully.

Edward bit his lip.

"What is it?" she asked feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you when you are feeling better," Edward murmured.

"No, tell me now," Marian insisted gently. "Has the sheriff said something disagreeable? Has Guy threatened you?"

"No Marian. In fact, Gisborne and I have been talking and we …"

Edward suddenly appeared so much older then he actually was. This made the girl even more distressed.

Before she could say a word there was a loud knocking at the door.

The servant entered with a jug and goblet.

"Thank you," Edward said. "Leave us, please."

"Sir Guy would have you dine with him in the hall this evening Sir Edward," the boy informed then turned to Marian, bowed to her respectfully then left her and her father alone.

"Father, whatever it is, I want you to tell me right now!" Marian ground out, large blue eyes shooting daggers at him.

Edward sighed.

"It is nothing you needn't concern yourself with. Sir Guy is merely being generous. He feels responsible for your injury."

"He was responsible for my injury!" Marian all but yelled. "He killed Rowan of Treeton's father! He has probably caught and killed Rowan to!"

"Keep your voice down!" Edward snapped. "You speak when you should not, Marian. One day your tongue will be your undoing!"

Marian gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"And Rowan is not dead. He managed to escape. They think Hood helped him

"Robin was there?" Marian asked, surprised.

"Apparently, yes. This means you can stop running around Nottingham helping people and let someone else risk their neck for a change."

OoO

Outside Marian's chamber, Guy was approaching the door with a gift for his future bride.

He was about to knock when he heard raised voices.

Marian's and Edward's.

Frowning, he pressed his ear to the door.

OoO

"I cannot stop helping the poor!" Marian cried staring wide eyed at her father.

"I never said you had to," Edward replied, trying his best to remain calm. "But this mimicking Robin Hood as the night crawler-"

"I am called the night watchman!" Marian corrected crossly. "And I've never, ever once mimicked Robin! I have been the night watchman for years!"

"And now it must come to an end. Gisborne cut you only a few days ago. Can you not imagine what he would do if he were to found out who the night watchman really is?"

"I can handle him," Marian groaned, her head falling against her pillow.

"No, you cannot "Handle" Sir Guy. He is as unpredictable as the sheriff. Believe me when I say it is not wise to underestimate a man such as him it is folly."

"Oh, if you are so afraid of him why don't you marry him yourself and leave me be!" Marian sneered and with a huff, she rolled onto her side, pressing her cheek into the pillow.

OoO

Guy stared at the door as though it had grown horns.

Marian was the night watchman.

His enemy.

Gisborne's skin broke out in a cold sweat. He felt his free hand ball into a fist. He took a deep breath then, little by little, backed away from the door and stormed away of the outer chamber as fast as his legs could carry him.

_**The Great Hall**_

Sir Edward met with Gisborne in the great hall a little later then he wished. The leather clad man seemed to be in a foul mood when he saw him, scowling and keeping a tight grip on his wine goblet.

"You certainly took your time," Sir Guy rumbled at Edward as soon as the nobleman had sat down before him.

"Forgive me, Sir Guy. Marian was-"

"Telling you she is the night watchman,"

Edward's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I deduce she also is in league with her former betrothed and his rabble, is she not, Sir Edward?"

Guy relinquished his hold on his goblet, leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, studying Edward with cold grey eyes.

"I think-" Edward stammered.

"You think?" Guy spat, voice full of scorn. "If you were capable of thinking you would have kept your daughter on a tighter rein! You pathetic old fool! I could have killed her!"

Lecture over, the knight sniffed and let out a sigh. "I've not told the sheriff what I've learned," he revealed eventually. "I am willing to make a compromise."

"A compromise?"

"If all goes well, you will live to see another day. I may work for the sheriff, Sir Edward, but I am not beyond showing mercy." He rose to his feet. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go to Marian."

_**Marian's chambers**_

Marian was sitting up in her bed when Gisborne was shown in. Her long dark hair had been brushed then contained within a loose braid. Her face pale and tired.

"Go," Guy ordered her servant girl.

The child gave a quick curtsey then hastily upped and left the pair, slamming the door behind her in her haste.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, noting that he was barely controlling himself.

"You never told me you were the night watchman," Guy rumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"How did you-"

"I listened to the argument you were having with your father," the man hissed at her through white bared teeth. "And in case you are wondering why I have not sent for the guards, the answer to that, my lady, is quite simple. As soon as you have recovered you will be mine."

"You-you controlling mongrel!" Marian spluttered furiously.

"Have a care that you do not pop your stitches," Guy reminded her frostily. "I can't do anything with a dead bride."

"And I cannot live with a bully!" Marian snarled in return.

Guy smiled sweetly at her.

"I hate you!" she spat at him.

The smile grew sweeter still.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be," he purred.

Marian's lush upper lip twitched. She turned her head away from him.

"I know," the girl agreed frostily. "But nothing you do can work on me now, you disgust me."

Not to be thwarted, Guy moved closer, kneeling beside her.

"Look at me," he whispered.

Too tired to argue, Marian turned to face him.

Guy reached out, stroking her smooth fury reddened cheek with the back of his hand.

The girl gave him a murderous look but did nothing to pull her face away.

"I am not going to put you in a cage," he whispered, fingers tangling in the silky tresses of her hair. "But I cannot lose you again. Stay alive, for me?"

The infuriated angel sighed, not altogether happy with his request.

"Please?"

Marian sighed again.

"I will stay," she promised.

His lips, warm and soft, briefly touched her cheek.

Marian was still too angry with him and herself to enjoy the kiss and rolled her eyes.

Guy, liking the way she looked, merely laughed on the other side of his face.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear then withdrew. "When you are strong enough we'd best make the necessary preparations for our wedding."

"Yes," Marian agreed, voice stiff with annoyance.

Giving her a parting smile, Guy took his leave of her.

As soon the door had closed behind him, Marian slowly reached up, touching the part of her cheek he had kissed.

_**Outside Locksley Church**_

The lady Marian of Gisborne was the first to see Robin Hood pull up his bay rouncy gelding.

She cringed, wishing she were anywhere but where she was for the look of pure disgust and anger on Robin's face tore at her like a dog would a bone.

'_I hate this,'_ she thought woefully.

Gisborne, on the other hand, held his head high, proudly presenting her to the people, giving Robin a look of absolute triumph.

"Shall we go after im, milord?" one of the nearby guards asked, gripping the hilt of his sword.

Hood's horse whinnied.

"Leave him be," Guy murmured, enjoying the fierce betrayal in Robin's eyes. "I'll for hunt the sod later."

"Ha!" Robin yelled, kicking his bay. "Ha!"

He was soon gone in a cloud of dust.

Guy looked to Marian who was gnawing anxiously on her lower lip.

"It's our wedding day."

Upon hearing that, the bride looked to her husband, smiling waspishly.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Husband and wife walked toward the large table together, aware that the populace was watching them closely.

"The Lady Marian of Gisborne!" Guy proudly declared, holding Marian's hand up so everyone could see the glistening ruby ring adorning her finger.

Marian dipped her head, blushing deeply, then allowed the servant to guide her to her chair.

_**Locksley Manor, Guy and Marian's bed chamber**_

"I'm glad this is not a public consummation," Marian told Guy, pulling a comb through her dark curls.

"Your roars would have scared them away," Gisborne replied with good humour, easing off his doublet and pouring them both a goblet of hot honeyed mead.

"I don't roar."

"Lady Gisborne, you're louder than a lion," Guy told her good naturedly, passing her a full goblet which she took from him, sipping delicately then placing it on a table near her.

"Are you going to turn me into a toper and ravish me whenever the mood takes you, husband?" Marian asked arching a black eyebrow.

He smirked at her.

"Maybe."

Marian licked her lips.

"I want to feel everything," she said resolutely. "I'm not scared."

The playfulness of earlier left Guy's face.

"It will be painful," he said carefully.

Marian was silent.

"All the time?" she asked at last.

He sighed.

"If I play my part correctly, hopefully just this once."

Marian fiddled with the golden silk of her wedding gown.

"I guess ... Can we do this slowly?" she asked.

OoO

Marian shrieked and bucked beneath him as he pushed through her vaginal wall.

"Easy," Guy muttered, firmly rubbing her back. "Easy."

"That hurt," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He sighed, thrusts slowing down even more so till he was barely moving.

"Is that better?" he asked gently.

She nodded then winced.

He patted her hip.

"Settle down. Fanny's bound to hurt for a bit before you start enjoying it."

"That sounds crass," Marian choked out then giggled into his shoulder. "Where are your manners?"

"Thought you'd like a crass rogue for a husband," he told her, grinning. "Keep you on your toes."

"Ah," she wriggled. "It stopped hurting."

"Good, there's something I want to try."

He rolled until she was straddling him.

The look of pure surprise on his wife's face was enough to make him chuckle at her.

"I shouldn't be up here!" Marian gasped.

"Don't tell me you've started caring about the rules?" Guy groaned, shifting restlessly beneath her.

Sweet angels in heaven she was so tight and hot!

"We-ell …"

"Marian!"

"Fine, fine! But if a friar comes in here-"

"I had the door bolted."

Marian squirmed. Her body quivered. She gave a sensuous groan and began to lean backward.

"You win," she conceded, tongue stroking her lips.

He smirked up at her.

"I like it when you let me win," he admitted, slowly stroking his member in and out.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to it," she muttered.

OoO

Tired, stinging, yet satisfied, Marian snuggled against her husband, stretching deliciously.

Guy absently stroked the pad of his thumb along her smooth neck, staring up at the ceiling.

"A crown for your thoughts."

"They are of Robin," he murmured.

Marian shifted until looking down at him.

"Robin?"

He turned his gaze to her.

"He hates us," he told her softly. "I could see the rancour in his eyes."

"So could I."

A chill ran down Gisborne's spine.

"Guy?"

"Nothing," he said jadedly. "Let's sleep; I'm tired now, Marian."

A little unnerved by her husband's words, Marian rested her cheek upon his chest.

"If Robin were to kill you, Guy, I shall cut his heart with a spoon," she mumbled, small hand covering his right breast.

Gisborne patted her hip then closed his eyes.

He did not tell her that it was not his life he was concerned about.

_**Nettlestone**_

Lady Gisborne pulled her black palfrey gelding to a halt then dismounted.

"What happened?" she demanded, running over to kneel beside a weeping peasant woman. "Aiofe, tell me!"

"Oh milady! Outlaws!" the poor thing wailed.

Marian frowned her confusion.

"Outlaws?"

"Ais! Oh milady, they took me three crowns! Said I'd not need em! How am I to buy food for my brothers and sisters? I don't know how!"

"Shh, shh," Marian soothed, rubbing Aiofe's shaking back. "I am sure this can all be fixed." She reached into her cloak, pulling out a weighty coin purse. "Take this," she told the woman. "Hide it as best you can. I will inform my husband of these outlaws. Tell me what they look like."

Poor Aiofe hiccupped and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Nay, milady. I'd be doin it mighty rough by acceptin coin from ee. I-"

"Please take it. You have to feed your brothers and sisters. Now, tell me about these outlaws."

_**Locksley Manor**_

"You don't need to see Allan," Gisborne told Marian straightforwardly.

"Guy, please do not tell me what I do or do not need to do."

"This is none of your concern," the knight growled at her. "If the sheriff were to hear of you talking with an outlaw-"

"The sheriff will not hear of me doing anything because no one will see us and you will not say anything about it! Guy, I can and will speak to Robin unseen. Just send a message to Allan the next time you are due to meet with him. Tell him that I must speak with Robin about these rogue outlaws. What happened to Aiofe is not forgivable."

"How can you be certain this is not a trick?" Guy demanded heatedly.

"A trick?"

Her husband scowled at her.

Marian's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Guy? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said softly. "It's nothing."

"It cannot be nothing!" Marian insisted forcefully. "You are-"

"It can and it is!" Gisborne snapped, glaring at her, "Stop prying for an answer when I have nothing to give you."

Marian glared back at him, hands on her shapely hips.

She didn't believe him.

He sighed.

"Marian …"

"Don't," she said. "Something is obviously wrong. Robin bothers you. Why?"

"Apart from the obvious reasons?"

"Apart from the obvious reasons. Tell me, Guy."

Gisborne ran a hand through his dark mane, sighing heavily again.

"What would you think if I told you that I believed Robin would rather see you dead then as my wife?"

Marian's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she managed after a beat. "Dead? Guy-"

"Just tell me your thoughts."

"I'd think it is a fantasy that you've paid too much attention to," she said. "Robin would never kill me."

"He is not the same man who left for the holy land, Marian."

The young woman tilted her chin upward defiantly.

"I am not the same maid who watched him leave," she replied.

A faint smile graced Gisborne's beautiful mouth.

"No," he affirmed. "You're not."

He walked towards her.

"You're all woman," he said softly and embraced her, kissing her deeply.

_**Locksley, the stables**_

"Oh you are precious aren't you?" Marian cooed whilst watching the light brown mare and her chestnut colt foal. "Definitely a handsome little man, Matilda," she added.

The Rouncy nickered and bobbed her head up and down.

Smiling, Marian turned away just in time to watch Guy canter into the stable, his bay mare lathered with sweat, his cheek bleeding.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Hood," her husband replied, sliding out of the saddle. "We ambushed him. He escaped but …" he gave her a grave look.

"What happened to Robin?" Marian demanded. "Guy, I told you, Robin must remain alive!"

"He took a knock to the head," the knight answered swiftly. "Allan helped him and the others escape but my man hit him hard."

"Jesu," the woman whispered.

"I cannot stay long. I've only returned to change horses. The sheriff is expecting me at the castle."

"I will ride to the forest and see Robin," Marian replied.

"No. Go to your fathers, stay in Locksley, but do not go to the forest. The sheriff will not take kindly to my news. I will not have his spies seeing you in the forest with Hood."

Not liking what she was hearing, Marian compressed her lips.

"Marian," Gisborne growled. "For both our sakes, do not go into the forest. Robin will be fine. He has a Saracen to tend his wounds."

_**Sherwood Forest, outlaws camp, three months later**_

"I'm telling you it's a good idea," Rowan whispered fiercely to Robin. "Gisborne has to pay!"

"He will," Hood promised. "But we need to figure out how to do it, Rowan."

"I know of a way. We kill his-"

The youth's response was cut off when Little John called out to him.

Silently, Will, Djaq and Allan treaded warily behind John as he thundered toward both Rowan and Robin Hood.

"Aiofe's a good woman. You shouldn't have done that to her, ya little snot!" John barked, bristling with fury. "Robbing from the poor we do not do!"

"He's right," Will agreed tersely. "You're so determined to hurt Gisborne you can't see what you're doing is wrong."

"It's the same with Gisborne and the sheriff," Robin added, quick to defend the boy. "When Vasey tells him to do something he does it without thinking about the consequences."

"The sheriff never told Guy to marry Marian, did he?" Allan asked. "I reckon she'll be a bit of a good influence on ol Giz."

Now everyone frowned, turning to stare flummoxed at the latest addition to the rabble.

"What? She's a smart bird!" the young man stated.

"You've been defending Gisborne quite a bit, Allan," Rowan commented. "I reckon that's a bit odd."

"I'm not being funny, but defending Gisborne, you avin a laugh, mate?"

"No," Robin said coldly. "He isn't."

"Why do you keep defending him and Marian, Allan?" Rowan pressed. "You a traitor?"

"Oi," John growled warningly.

"I'm not a traitor," Allan insisted readily. "I'm allowed to have an opinion, aren't I? Plus. Imagine what'd be like if we could have Giz and Mazza working for us?"

"That's enough!" Much cried abruptly. "I am famished! And I am tired of all this nonsense!"

"So am I," Robin said quietly, eyes never leaving Allan. "Let's forget about this. We've an early start in the morning."

_**Locksley Manor, the main chamber**_

"Listen, you've got to get me out of there. I'm gonna be found out, I know I am! I'm not being funny bout this!"

"Calm down," Guy murmured, helping himself to a goblet of wine. "What's happened? Has Hood said anything obvious?"

"Nah, it's that boy, Rowan. He's acting sus. Sticking to Robin like sodding nails to wood and whispering in his ear all the time."

"Whispering?" Guy interjected. "Whispering what exactly?"

"That you have to pay."

Gisborne felt a chill run down his spine.

"Giz … If Robin finds me out I'm dead."

"He won't," Guy murmured. "I'll have you captured and brought to the castle."

"He's been acting …. Well … strange ever since your man whacked him on the head," Allan continued nervously. "He won't think twice bout gutting me like a fucking pig!"

After a moment's consideration, the knight rose smoothly to his feet. Standing before Allan, he mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"Hit me," he ordered.

_**Sherwood Forest, the outlaw's camp**_

"Have you heard it?" Much cried, bursting into the camp. "Gisborne's captured Allan!"

Little John stared at the younger man in sheer amazement; Rowan scowled and turned to Robin.

"You'll have to silence him," he told the outlaw. "Allan can't be trusted."

"What do you mean Allan can't be trusted? Master, what does he mean by that?"

"Rowan …" John growled, fingers tapping on his staff. "Killing we do not do!"

"For the king we kill, don't we?" Rowan demanded, earnestly searching Robin's eyes. "Allan could easily become an enemy."

Hood said nothing.

"Robin, please … don't," Djaq whispered.

"I don't want to kill him," Hood murmured at last. "But Rowan's right. If Gisborne has Allan it won't be long before they break him. We move camp, tonight, look at the situation tomorrow."

"But our dinner!" Much cried.

"Will have to wait. Come on, lads. Let's get a wriggle on."

_**Knighton Hall, the main chamber**_

"Marian, it is very good to see you," Edward said, leading his daughter to a chair. "How is Gisborne treating you?"

"Very well," the woman answered, sitting down. "But I did not come here to talk about my marriage. I'm concerned about Robin. Something he has done or not yet done is unnerving Guy."

"Such as?"

"Guy believes that Robin wishes me dead."

Edward nearly dropped his tankard.

"Dead? Robin may be foolish, but to actually want to kill you … Marian, Gisborne must be mistaken."

"Are you and he still on good terms?" Marian asked earnestly. "I must speak with him."

"Well then this is your lucky day."

Marian turned in her seat to see her former intended standing in the door way.

"Talking about me?" he asked coldly.

Edward rose from his chair.

"Robin, there will not be any violence in this house. I will not have it!"

"I'm here to have a word with Marian," the outlaw whispered coldly. "Nothing else."

Marian stood up.

"Then you may have it," she said. "Father, go to your chambers. I won't be long."

"Marian-"

"Your daughter asked you to leave," Robin snapped. "Now go!"

Face reddening with indignation, Sir Edward retreated for his chambers.

OoO

Standing by the fireplace, Marian licked her lips and curled her fingers into her palms, waiting for the young man to speak.

Hood did not take long to dissolve the silence between them.

"So how is life treating you, my lady Gisborne?"

Marian felt her body tingle with revulsion. Robin's tone was bitter, unctuous.

"Jealous?" she asked, hoping to turn this discomfited and unpleasant meeting into a jolly round of banter.

He struck her.

"Jealous doesn't even come close!" he snarled at her. "You're a traitor, Marian. A traitor to me, your country, and most importantly, your king!"

The woman stared at him in shock.

No man had struck her in her life. As the night watchman she had received the occasional punch or kick, but as Lady Marian …

Jesu, what had she done?

"I am not a traitor," Marian whispered, wiping at the blood on her mouth. "And you had no right to strike me, Robin."

"You're as poisonous as your husband and the sheriff! You deserve everything you get," Hood returned scathingly.

"What is wrong with you!" she cried.

"You!" Robin shouted. "I came back from the holy land for you and you set me up! You made me become an outlaw so you could marry Guy of Gisborne!"

Marian parted her lips to plead with him but Hood shook his head.

"Your betrayal is going to cost you, Marian," he vowed darkly. "For as long as I'm alive I will be watching over you till you do the one thing that will stop me."

"What is this one thing?" the young woman asked, face ashen. "Tell me, Robin."

"Pregnancy," Robin revealed frostily. "The moment I learn you are carrying what should be my child inside you I will kill you and I will kill it."

Marian felt sick.

Sick and frightened.

"You could not," she croaked. "Robin … that would make you a monster."

"Then keep the lemons and sheep wool on your person at all times," Robin told her almost good naturedly. "Or you could just kill him then marry me."

Marian tilted her chin defiantly.

"I love my husband," she told Robin stiffly. "And he loves me. I never loved you. I will never love you. I can never love you! I wanted to rekindle our friendship despite what had happened, Robin, but your accusations, your threats have made it impossible for me to do so. You are truly an outlaw and I hope Gisborne destroys you."

Hood snorted arrogantly.

"He'll never find me," he muttered. "We're too clever."

"Guy will find a way," Marian said, refusing to be cowed. "You are out of control and will no doubt slip up in time. Nothing lasts forever, Robin."

The outlaw scowled.

"You had better keep your knees together," he warned her. "I didn't make an idle threat, Marian. I will kill you both."

And with that, he was gone.

_**Locksley Manor, the stable yard**_

"Aup, Maz," Allan greeted whilst feeding his chestnut Rouncy stallion. "How's Sir Ed-Jesu! What the Hell happened to your face?"

"I fell off my horse," Marian replied indifferently. "Can you cool him down when you're done, Allan? I have to supervise the kitchen."

"Sure thing," the squire replied, taking the reins from her.

"Thank you. Will Guy be here soon?"

"Ahhh … yeah."

She nodded.

"I'll be in our chambers."

_**Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Standing behind her, Gisborne gently placed his hands on Marian's shoulders.

"How's my wife?" he asked leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Marian violently shrugged him off.

"Get off me!" she spat, and swept vehemently to the opposite side of the chamber.

"Marian?"

"I hate you!"

Cursing, Gisborne dodged before their piss pot could associate itself, rather unpleasantly, with his head.

"Marian-"

"I hate you!"

This time it was a dress.

Guy smacked the flying garment aside and strode toward his furious wife, grasping her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily, shaking her. "You're behaving like the devil, woman!"

Still too furious for words, she tried to hit him but he stopped her before her fist could connect with his jaw.

"What happened?" Guy thundered at her. "And don't try to hit me again!"

Marian's lips drew back to issue another litany of abuse.

"Tell me," he said, keeping his voice firm and unyielding. "You do not leave this chamber till you do."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Robin," Marian elated finally. "That's what's happened."

Guy traced a thumb over the bruise.

"He did this?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes.

Gisborne stroked her bloodied lip with his thumb. The skin broke despite his cautiousness and began to bleed again.

Mortified, the lord of Locksley curled his arms around his wife then rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"Why?" he whispered.

She shifted in his arms.

"Marian?"

"He hates us," she murmured, tasting the coppery tanginess of her blood. "He told me I am a traitor and …"

"What?"

She swallowed thickly, the movement painful from her crying and yelling.

"Tell me what he said."

The woman shivered. A horrible, foreboding coldness settled over her.

"If I were to become with child," she whispered. "Robin said as soon as he found out he would kill me and the baby."

The lord of Locksley's blood became cold.

He closed his eyes, tightening his grip.

"Guy … I am with child."

_**Locksley courtyard**_

"Escort Sir Edward to Kirklees tonight. When you get there give this to the abbot."

Guy handed a black and yellow clad guard a heavy purse.

"It should be enough," he added. "If the greedy bastard wants more tell him he'll have to wait."

"Aye milord."

With anxiety, Marian watched her husband continue to bark orders from her carriage window.

Guy was not taking any chances. He couldn't afford to do so. The people of Nottinghamshire were loyal to Robin and would never believe any claims about Robin of the Hood wishing to kill a woman and unborn babe.

By becoming pregnant, Marian had made herself a sitting duck. The only thing saving her from Hood's wrath was the fact that he did not know that she was already carrying Gisborne's baby.

The woman fidgeted with the fabric of her cloak.

Gisborne was removing her from Locksley manor and planning to take her to London as soon as possible. There she would remain in the princes court and have their child within the safety of the palace walls.

It was their hope that Hood would never be able to penetrate the prince's undeniably large defences. It was also Gisborne's good fortune to have a sister whose husband was on amiable terms with the prince therefore, when they arrived, she would be able to sway the unpredictable monarch into letting his unforeseen guests stay for as long as it was deemed necessary.

"Marian?"

The woman looked to where the voice had came from and saw Guy marching toward her, his face was strained.

"You are not riding in the carriage," he told her briskly.

She frowned.

"Guy?"

He opened the carriage door then helped her out.

"Put this on," he told her, handing her a ragged, navy cloak.

Before too long a woman hurried toward them.

"Milady, Sir Guy," she addressed, giving a low curtsey.

Marian noticed she was dressed in her clothing.

A decoy.

Guy handed the woman impersonating her a cloak and coin purse.

"After you arrive at the castle you are to tell the sheriff that my wife and I fancied a little journey to Ruffyud, understand?" he asked.

The woman nodded.

"And give him this," he murmured pressing a leather bound scroll into her hands. "No one other than the sheriff sees this. If they do, I will have your hide and your family's."

Frightened, the poor woman nearly dropped the scroll onto the muddy ground.

A nearby horse whinnied shrilly.

"Get in!" Gisborne snapped at her. "Your life depends on the delivery of this message, do not fail me."

"I won't," the poor thing squeaked and hastily clambered into the carriage.

Guy rolled his eyes then swiftly pulled Marian to his side, practically dragging her away from the carriage.

He led her to a waiting black screwbald, helped her mount then turned to Allan and their horses, a docile flea bitten grey mare and a bored, shaggy dark brown gelding.

"Where we to?" Allan asked, adjusting his stirrups.

"London," his master replied grimly and yanked the hood of his own dirty, grey cloak over his head. "The long route. We'll stop in Derby, make sure she sees a midwife, then continue on from there."

"Righto."

Before mounting his flea bitten grey mare, Gisborne turned to Marian. Reaching up, he twined his fingers with her own, giving the slender digits a gentle squeeze.

She smiled faintly for him, wanting him to believe he would succeed in saving them.

"Let's go," Guy ordered.

_**A road**_

"Not being funny, but this isn't the road to Derby, Giz."

"Course not," Guy replied. "We're going to Shrewsbury."

"Why there?" Marian asked.

Her gelding snorted and swished it's dark tail.

"Hood may have had spies listening in Locksley, we can't afford to take any chances. We travel to Shrewsbury to my sister's home then make the journey to London under Thornton's protection."

_**An Inn**_

Gisborne closed the door behind him then turned to address his wife who was washing herself before retiring for the evening.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, taking in the sight of the silvery moon glow on her skin, the dark mane cascading over her small shoulders and lean back.

"Very well," she replied, drying her hands with a cream cloth.

"Then you are not anxious."

"No."

_**Sherwood Forest**_

"Marian's left Locksley," Robin said to Rowan.

"Then we need to find her. It's obvious, isn't it? She's pregnant."

Hood was hesitant.

"The others-" he began.

"Will try to stop us. We have to get rid of them."

"But why?" Hood argued, feeling uneasy. "The more men the easier she'll be to find."

"I've found people," Rowan said confidently. "They'll find her simply enough. Trust me, Robin; get rid of the others. They'll only slow us down and Marian has to pay."

Much, Will, John and Djaq clambered down the hill.

"What are you talking about?" Much demanded angrily. "Who is getting rid of whom, pray tell?"

Hood raked a hand through his hair.

This was going to be difficult.

"Robin doesn't love you anymore," Rowan said efficiently. "He wants you to leave and never return."

"I think that's you talking," Will said coldly to Rowan.

Much's face screwed up in righteous anger.

"My master would never think such a thing!" he cried. "He loves us! He would rather-"

"Shut up, Much!"

The little man froze.

The rest gaped in shock.

"Robin …" Djaq started.

"You know … I am sick of you. I am so sick of all of you," Hood spat, staring at them all with the greatest detestation in his eyes. "You don't respect me. You just stick to me like parasites! You're leeches! That's what you are! I've had enough! The only man who has ever listened to me. Who has actually cared about how I feel is Rowan. He understands me better then any of you ever will. So … That's it. You can all bugger off. I don't need you. Any of you."

_**Nottingham Castle, the sheriff's quarters**_

"Damn you, Gisborne!" Vasey spat, fingers tapping on the armrests of his seat.

Rising, the sheriff paced agitatedly.

"You'll suffer for this," he snarled. "By god you will!"

_**The inn, Marian and Gisborne's chambers**_

Marian leaned backwards, moaning sweetly whilst Guy effortlessly plunged into her.

"My god, my god, my god!" she whimpered, eyes closed, chest heaving.

Swiftly, he rolled till she was lying beneath him, sensuously kissing her gorgeous mouth before surging into her again.

The woman screamed, clenching his sheath between her hot, wet nether muscles.

The dark haired knight reared back. Looking down at her, he gave her an asking look.

Breathing hard, she nodded her consent.

Teeth bared, Gisborne drove his manhood deeper and deeper into her.

Marian arched back, her mouth wide open in a silent cry of elation.

Her head banged against the pillow and mattress, her finger nails clawed mercilessly at his back, her body shivered and trembled beneath him, absorbing the tremendous power of their union.

He pushed her onto her side then slumped around her, his powerful, lean body shaking and scented with sweat and seamen.

When their breathing had abated, the husband and wife curled into each other, seeking warmth and their touch.

Rolling to face him, Marian gave a soft moan and nuzzled Gisborne's chest. Looking past the shoulder of her husband, she gazed upon the moon and gave life to a fancy.

Had Robin been watching them? She secretly hoped that had been the case.

Marian hoped that by seeing this act of love the outlaw would decide to give up his vow and leave them be.

'_If only,'_ she thought.

Weariness was upon her in but moments. Tired, she snuggled further into Guy's embrace and closed her eyes.

OoO

Gisborne woke during the night finding Marian not at his side.

Worried, he sat up and glanced about the chamber till he found her.

Naked, the angel was staring out of her window at the full.

Her hand rested on her flat belly, her other tangled absently in her near blue black tresses.

Not wanting to disturb her, he remained where he was, drinking in the moment of his wife's tranquil moment.

Marian gave a low sigh and absently caressed her stomach, hand leisurely smoothing over membrane and bone.

"Beautiful," Guy said at last.

She turned to face him.

"Beautiful," he said again.

She blinked then her pink mouth curved into a small smile.

Marian held out her hand to him.

"Come and watch the moon with me," she said.

He got up, not bothering to conceal his manhood or pubic hair with blanket or sheet.

Standing behind her, he curled his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her perfumed curls.

She leaned against him, eyes never leaving the glowing orb in the sky.

"I wish I was the moon," she whispered.

He laid his chin upon the top of her head.

"What would you have me be?" he asked her. "The stars?"

She shook her head.

"No. The stars die. They leave. You would be the sky. The sky never leaves."\

Turning around, she spoke to him with her eyes.

'_You will never leave me,'_

_**The north road**_

"With any luck, the sheriff will know where Marian is," Rowan told Robin as they pushed their Rouncys along the forest path.

Hood said nothing. His face was a cold, formidable stone wall.

_**The road to Shrewsbury**_

"How are you feeling?" Gisborne asked, looking to his wife.

Marian withdrew her eyes from the carriage window.

"Fine," she replied.

The young woman looked down and touched her stomach.

A warm, proud sensation shot into her heart.

She smiled.

"We're both fine," she added.

_**Shrewsbury manor**_

"Milord, the mistress and her husband be at court in Winchester," the servant girl told Gisborne. "Won't be back for a fortnight."

"Show us to a chamber. Then have a messenger ride to the prince's court. I want my sister and husband to know that I am here with my wife and squire. We are in dire need of their aid."

"Yes, milord. Follow me. I'll take ee to a chamber."

Guy pivoted around, striding to where Allan and Marian stood waiting.

Marian was tired and had her hand resting on her stomach, Allan was uneasy, clutching at the hilt of his sword.

"Do we need a midwife?" Guy asked, his arm around Marian's waist.

"We may," the woman replied, falling into step beside him. "But we are all very tired. Perhaps in the morning? I just want a hot meal then a long sleep, Guy."

Not happy with his wife's request, Gisborne reluctantly nodded.

He looked to Allan.

There was no way the younger man could be expected to guard their chamber door this evening. He was dead on his feet.

"Oi!" the knight called to a passing lad.

"Ais, milord?"

"Where's your nearest midwife?"

Marian swore under her breath.

"Nell will be about a quarter of a mile from here, milord," the youth answered. "Shall I fetch her for ee?"

"Ride to the woman now. Inform her that my wife will require a midwife during her stay here. You are to return here with her in the morning."

Marian was livid.

"Guy!"

"Understand?" Guy asked, producing six silver coins from his purse.

The boy nodded, earnestly taking the coin.

_**Marian and Guy's chambers**_

Gisborne was trying to be quiet and unruffled.

This seemed to be a Herculean task for one such as he. The man paced the chamber and raged at servants if they spoke to his wife or if they were too slow for his liking.

"Guy, will you calm down!" Marian snapped whilst the lord verbally tore shreds off a girl for not heating the bath water quick enough. "You can't heat it any faster then she can!"

"Help the lady Gisborne with her bath then go to the kitchens," Guy muttered darkly, ignoring Marian. "I need to speak to my squire."

"Jesu, leave him alone!" Marian grouched whilst the servant girl helped her out of her gown and shift. "He needs to rest! You need to rest! By God, I would hit you right now if I weren't carrying our child!"

The knight sighed.

"Marian …" he growled tersely.

"No! Don't you dare! For me to be calm you have to stop this bombastic behaviour and let these people work!"

"I'm doing this for you!" Gisborne yelled at her, "I am trying to protect you!"  
>Marian flinched slightly from the abruptness then took a deep breath.<p>

"I know what you are doing," she said softly. "Do not think for one moment that I am in anyway ungrateful."

She rose from her chair, holding his fierce gaze with her cool blue.

Without quandary, she placed her hands on his leather clad arms, looking up at him with a face so serene she looked like an angel.

"Today I want my husband to look after me," she said.

Guy pulled back.

"Marian …" he protested.

"I want my husband," she persisted. "Today I want him to break his fast with me. I want him to bathe with me. I want him to sit in the garden with me."

Marian reached up, touching his cheek.

"Stay with me."

_**Shrewsbury manor gardens**_

Marian, content, walked beside her husband, her right arm linked in his left, her left hand on her belly.

"I love this garden," she said softly. "There's so much light here."

True, it was tranquil and peaceful. If the world was going to end, she would have liked to have spent her last moments here.

"You need to sit down," Guy said, guiding her to a stone chaise lounge.

This time Marian was more then happy to be agreeable.

"Would you get me some watered wine, please?" she asked. "I'm a little hot."

He nodded; happy she was being sensible by asking for nothing stronger.

OoO

As soon as Gisborne's footsteps had faded, Marian stared quietly into the distance.

She compressed her lips and blinked.

"Come out, Robin," she called.

Hood was slow to emerge, when he did, Marian flinched inwardly.

His face was cold, impassive.

"Marian," he said. "I want you to get up and walk in front of me. We're going to the stables."

"I could call out," she said evenly.

He nodded.

"You could. But Gisborne and Allan will both be shot down before they even get to you."

"You have the place surrounded?" she asked, her tone mildly impressed.

"I'm not bluffing," he answered.

Eyes flicking to and thro, Marian saw flashes of movement.

"No," she agreed softly. "You're not. How did you find me, Robin?"

"The sheriff was very helpful."

The woman said nothing,

"I want you to get up, Marian," Hood told her calmly. "You are going for a ride; the lad's already saddled a horse for you."

Without any argument on her part, Marian rose stiffly to her feet.

_**The road to Nottingham**_

"Where am I to be executed?" Marian asked, her eyes downcast.

"Rowan wants us to take you to Treeton," Hood answered detachedly.

"Rowan?"

"The boy whose father Gisborne slew."

A great chill ran down the noble woman's spine.

She remembered that boy.

"Then you do not want death at all," she decided out loud. "Robin, this doesn't need to happen. I am sorry for-"

"This _does_ need to happen!" the outlaw cut off in an aggressive snarl.

Marian, despite trying very hard not to, cringed in her saddle.

"You destroyed me!" he went on venomously. "By making me an outlaw! By lying with that smug bastard you destroyed me. It's time to even the scales."

_**Shrewsbury manor stables**_

"Send a rider to the sheriff, my sister and her husband," Gisborne instructed a stable lad whilst saddling his mount. "I want guards surrounding Treeton. No one goes in, no one goes out. But I want Hood and his party to enter without interference, understand?"

The youth nodded and scurried off.

Looking on, Allan could not help but feel ill at ease.

Guy was, considering the circumstances, calmer then expected.

He had never seen Gisborne so still and cold.

The paleness in the knight's face when he had skimmed through Hood's chilling message would follow him to his grave, he knew it would.

"Giz-" Allan began.

"Not now," Guy muttered, adjusting his stirrups.

"Mate, look …"

"I'm not your mate, Allan!" Gisborne snapped, teeth barring. "Remember, If it weren't for me you would be nothing!"

"Oi! Don't pull that shit on me!" the squire warned. "Here you are acting like we're after some arse who stuck his tongue out at the sheriff. This is Marian we're talking about. Why the Hell aren't you …"

"Rushing like a bull would at a gate?" the master at arms asked wearily.

This reaction caught Allan off guard.

"Well … yeah."

Gisborne smiled coldly.

"That's what Hood wants me to do," he revealed bitterly. "I'm not going to play that game, not anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Hood wants an audience. I'm going to give the earsling an audience so big he'll never know what's hit him."

Gisborne reached for his mounts bridle.

"Easy," he murmured, lifting the leather and metal over the animal's head. "Open your mouth for me. That's the way."

The gelding grunted, stomping it's hooves and chomping as it tried to push the metal out with it's tongue.

"They've steered clear of the roads," Guy continued, placing his boot in a stirrup. "This means we'll reach Treeton after they do."

He looked to his squire.

"Get a wriggle on, Clapa," he growled, irritably. "We've got work to do."

_**The road to Treeton**_

"Killing me and our child will do nothing for you, Robin," Marian whispered heatedly. "Guy would know by now that I have left. He will find us and he will kill you, or worse, give you to the sheriff!"

"I have every intention of letting your precious Guy find me, Marian," Robin answered tightly. "I left him a message while you were heading for the stables."

Marian paled.

"You're going to kill us in front of him," she whispered, a hand on her stomach.

The young man offered her an unfeeling look.

"You should have never married Guy of Gisborne, Marian," he told her stiffly.

_**Treeton village centre, a cottage.**_

Seated before a tiny table, Marian took a quiet survey of her prison.

It was dirty, smelly. The dust, she fancied, would never fail to collect no matter how many times the woman of the house swept the hard, cold floors.

"You should eat something."

She snorted.

"It's possible you poisoned the food," she muttered wryly.

He nodded in agreement.

"Possible."

Her stomach growled.

"Take a bite of every thing on the plate, then I'll eat," Marian said at last.

Sighing, Robin picked up the plate and did what she asked of him.

"Satisfied?" he asked after swallowing, showing her he was still standing.

"Have some ale," she whispered.

Robin sighed again then took a small mouthful from the tankard.

Marian leant back in her seat, watching him.

"Now I'm going to wait," Marian told him calmly, a hand on her belly.

"Wait?" Robin asked, dubious.

"Wait and watch," she replied.

OoO

Sitting on a hay mattress, Marian observed with interest as a scruffy, short man with a cold countenance entered the cottage.

Glancing at her briefly, he spoke to Robin. The whispering was terse. She could not understand what was being said but she had an inkling they were talking about Guy and Rowan.

As soon as the man had left, Marian sat up and spoke.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Robin ignored her.

"Apparently I'm not going to escape the fate you and Rowan have dealt out for me. So tell me, Robin, what is going on?"

"Gisborne should be here in another hour," Hood replied, stroking his bow. "Allan's with him and fifty men. They've got the sheriff coming with another thirty."

Marian nodded and wiped a hand over her eyes. She was tired and worried about the baby and Rowan had yet to show himself.

This was disconcerting. He wanted her demise but where was he? Why wasn't he here to crow? To witness it?

"Where is Rowan?" she asked Robin when the swarm of worry in her head became too much.

"In the village," Robin replied stonily.

"Why isn't he here?"

"He'll be here when Gisborne arrives."

She nodded.

Of course.

"Where are the rest of your men?" she asked after a long silence.

"They're in the cottages," Robin replied.

"No, not these … vagabonds. Much, Will, Djaq and John. Where are they? I hardly think Much would ever willingly leave your side?"

"They were slowing me down. They didn't understand how I felt. Rowan does."

"Rowan is mad," Marian insisted angrily. "You think he values you? All he cares about is vengeance. He doesn't care about you at all! He wants you to kill me for him because he can't do it himself! He'll leave you behind when this is over and you'll have to suffer the consequences!"

Hood shook his head, smirking.

"No," he said.

Marian bowed her head.

'_Hurry up, Guy,'_ she thought.

_**The road to Treeton**_

"Scatter and surround the village," Gisborne barked over his shoulder. "Close in on them. I want Hood and my wife found!"

The dapple grey mare beneath him whinnied and began to dance and roll her eyes.

Gisborne tightened his grip on the leather reins.

"Steady," he said stroking her neck. "Not yet."

The Rouncy whinnied again, grey velvety nostrils flaring.

_**Treeton cottage**_

"You're a mad fool, Robin," Marian said, glaring crossly at the outlaw.

Robin sighed.

"Shut your trap, Marian," he muttered, clearly irritated.

"Can't you see what you've become?" she hissed, smacking her hand against her silk clad lap. "You're a good man! You know there will be no coming back for you if you go through with this!"

"You crossed the line, you brought this on yourself!" Robin snapped, eyes hot and blazing. "I warned you but you didn't listen! This is your fault! It's all on you and it's all on Gisborne!"

"You wanted me to love you when you knew I could not," Marian returned doggedly. "How is that fair to you? A wife who did not love you at all?"

"You could have in time," the outlaw replied huskily. "Look at the noble families who's marriages were arranged. They learned to love each other."

"I am not like them. I will never be like them. Guy was there when you weren't. He is the only one for me. I am in love with him! I didn't marry him to spite you. I married him because my heart lies with him!"

"Shut … your … trap," Hood hissed warningly.

Marian shook her head stubbornly.

"You can gag me if you want," she replied indifferently. "You can even knock me into silence. That won't change the fact that I'm right and you are an utter fool."

OoO

"Out of curiosity, what is it about him?"

Marian looked up from her clasped hands, staring straight ahead.

"He makes me feel happy," she replied softly, arms wrapping around her knees. "He listens to me. He never … He never patronises me."

"I never patronised you, Marian."

"Yes you did," the young woman contradicted, trying to ignore the anger swelling in her bosom. "You wanted a trophy wife. You wanted someone to fawn over you and have your children while you left and had all the glory. All the chances. That is why …."

"What?" Robin asked. "What, Marian?"

She looked at him. Through him. Her blue eyes searching his soul.

"That is why I cannot then be with you," she answered solemnly. "I've grown up. You should as well."

OoO

There had been silence between them for what Marian guessed had been almost two quarters of an hour.

Several men had entered the cottage, informing Robin how close Gisborne was and that Vasey and his men were not far off either.

Marian smoothed her hair and touched her stomach.

Staring at her knees, she swallowed thickly.

"Hood!"

Her head shot up, her lips parted in surprise.

Not thinking, Marian leapt to her feet and started for the door. Having forgotten that she had been chained to the wall, she stumbled backward, nearly knocking over the table in her stumbling.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Marian turned to face her captor.

"Let me go," she said tersely.

Robin stared at her.

"Robin, I will speak to Guy. I will tell him and the sheriff it was Rowan who put you up to this. I'll even tell them that it was Rowan who framed you if that's what it will take for you to release me."

Hood bowed his head.

"Robin, I am giving you the best chance," Marian whispered fiercely. "Let me go or I will happily give you to them!"

Still nothing.

Without her permission, tears of fear ran down her cheeks.

Any moment Rowan would enter the cottage. He would tell her to prepare for her own execution.

She was going to be killed in front of her husband.

Her child was going to die in her womb.

It … was … not … fair.

"Please," she begged in a small voice. "I'm in love. I am carrying a child … Robin, I don't want to die. I'm so-I am so sorry for what I did to you. Don't … Don't kill me. Don't kill my child."

OoO

In the centre of the village, Guy stood beside his panting gelding, eyes warily roaming the cottages.

'Where are you,' he muttered under his breath, hands fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Guy!"

OoO

Rowan couldn't believe it.

"You told me you wanted to kill her!" he choked out. "How could you let her go? How could you let this happen?"

"We can't do this anymore," Hood told the younger man evenly. "I've had enough. It's over, Rowan."

He turned away to watch Marian as she ran toward Gisborne.

'_Goodbye,'_ he thought.

He was done.

He would never see her again.

Not after this.

"I'm not finished."

Fed up, the older man swung around, a lecture ready in his mouth, only to receive a heavy blow to the side of his head.

With a groan, he collapsed to the ground.

Snatching up Robin's bow, Rowan yanked one of the many arrows out of the quiver.

He licked his lips.

'_For my father … For me ….'_

OoO

She was so close.

He could almost feel her finger tips touching his own.

Then everything changed.

Everything went wrong.

There was a sharp whizzing sound. Marian gasped and tottered forewords, her face caught in an expression of surprise.

Guy's face travelled down her body.

His blood turned to ice.

Amidst the white silk covering her mildly swollen belly he saw a flower of crimson blossom, he saw a blood soaked arrow head piercing through the cloth.

Marian groaned and slipped to the ground, the arrow snapping in her descent.

Finding his wits, Guy caught her before she could hit her head, tenderly cradling her.

"Marian?" he gasped.

"I'm not in pain," she told him, astonished. "Amazing."

"A physician!" Gisborne barked, using whatever he could to keep pressure on the wound. "Find me a physician, and bring me Robin Hood!"

"Sir!" the guards barked in unison and scurried off to seek the outlaw, their black cloaks swirling around them.

"Robin-" Marian whispered, looking about herself. "He-"

"Shhh. Don't think about him," Gisborne said, hand on her stomach, the other stroking her hair. "Just lie still. Help's coming. We just have to wait."

"I'll get back with the physician," Allan said and ran off to his horse.

OoO

Within moments Guy and Marian were alone.

There was barely any sound except the stomp and whinny from a tethered horse or the jolly chirping of a bird.

"It won't be long now," Guy promised, stroking the dark tresses off her white, clammy face. "Allan will return with the physician and you will be fine. This will over very soon, Marian."

Marian licked her lips.

"We both know that's not going to happen," she murmured, staring at the wound. "They will not return in time."

Gisborne nearly balked at this.

"No," he breathed. "Marian-"

"This wound is severe," she told him bluntly. "You can keep pressure on it but I _am_ going to die."

Hot liquid, salty liquid sailed past his cheeks, dripping on her face.

Guy shook his head.

"No," he whimpered. "You have to stay with me. You are my soul, Marian."

She smiled faintly.

"You already had a soul before we met. The sheriff made you forget about it, that's all."

"My lord, we have him!"

Guy unwillingly looked away from Marian.

Thornton's men were holding a barely conscious Robin Hood in their iron clad grip.

"Take him to the sheriff," the knight croaked.

He turned back to his wife.

"You have to do something for me," she told him. "Promise me."

"I promise," he avowed.

"Kill him. Kill Vasey."

"Marian-"

"Do it!" she snapped, the virago inside her giving one last feeble push. "Kill him for me. For yourself. He has to be destroyed!"

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her forehead. "I'll do it."

Marian smiled.

"I love you," she murmured. "Especially when you listen to me."

"You're the love of my life."

Her grip weakened.

"No I'm not," she grinned. "I'm already jealous of the next girl."

Despite the situation, Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Marian," he groaned, a little exasperated, shaking his head.

"There will be another one," Marian continued determinedly. "You'll love her …" she paused, a frown replacing her strained playfulness.

"Stay with me," her husband coaxed.

"Jesu," she breathed. "My face is so cold!"

Guy tightened his grip.

"It will be warm soon. Just wait."

He could almost hear the sound of approaching horses.

"Wait for me. It won't be long. Just wait."

'_But death can't wait,'_

Gathering herself, Marian smiled brightly at him.

For him.

"Kiss me," she whispered. "I want to go to heaven with your lips on mine."

He hesitated.

The last kiss. The end of everything.

"Please kiss me," she beseeched softly. "My lips are cold."

Tenderly he pulled her up, cradling her in his arms.

She moaned softly against his mouth, closing her eyes.

OoO

Little by little he withdrew.

Looking down at her, he saw that she was still.

That she had left him.

Marian had died.

The knight sighed, a wistful sound, then rose to his feet, taking his dead wife and unborn, dead babe with him.

OoO

Vasey pulled up his grey gelding alongside Allan and the physician.

"What the devil's this!" he snapped.

"I don't like this," Allan muttered, a hand on his gelding's sweating neck.

The physician was about to speak when he abruptly cut him off.

"Look here's Gi-Oh fuck no!"

Guy was walking toward them, a very much deceased Marian cradled in his arms.

As the ashen faced master at arms strode past them, the sheriff looked askance at Allan.

"How did she die?" he asked the younger man.

"We think Robin shot her," Allan answered lowering his head to stare at his mounts silken mane.

Vasey found it nearly impossible to keep his composure whilst his lieutenant continued in his death march to his horse.

The leper was dead.

He had Robin Hood in chains.

Life was good.

_**Knighton Hall, Marian's chambers**_

Guy sat beside Marian's head, stroking the dark, silky tresses.

"I love you," he whispered.

Dipping his head, he placed a parting kiss on her cold blue lips. Rising to his feet, the knight strode to where Allan was standing with a torch.

The flames were flickering and hot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the squire asked.

Gisborne took the torch from him without answering.

Striding to a curtain, he lit the silk fabric, watching it burn.

"Go," he said to Allan, watching the smoke and flame. "I'll be behind you."

Hesitating briefly, Allan nodded then quickly scurried down the stairway.

OoO

Allan was surprised to see Guy emerge from the smoky clouds that were seeping from every orifice the once grand hall offered. He thought the older man would have stayed.

"You came out," he said to Gisborne.

Guy coughed and wiped his forehead and nose.

"I didn't want to smell the stench," he replied.

Mounting his horse, the lord of Locksley gathered the reins and mane of the animal and kicked its sides, urging it into a steady canter.

Confused, Allan hesitated then turned his own equine.

Mounting it, he felt warm moisture on his cheeks.

"Fucking Hell," he croaked.

The horse beneath him grunted, stamping a hoof, disrupting the soil.

'Better get moving,'

"Get up!" Allan hissed, making the impatient animal wheel around and leap into a gallop in order to follow Gisborne.

_**Robin Hood's camp, Sherwood Forest**_

"Why didn't you kill him?" a ragged outlaw asked Rowan. "You killed his woman! Why not Gisborne?"

"Because I'm not done with him yet," the younger man replied stoically. "I want him to suffer a little longer, Jonah."

Jonah frowned, not sure if this was logical.

If it had been him, he would have killed both the master at arms, Hood and the woman.

But … Rowan was their leader. It was not his place to question his motives. Queer as they were.

The murderous Rowan of Treeton turned to address the ten outlaws waiting quietly behind him, grinning proudly.

"We are Robin Hood!" he declared, triumph gleaming like a fabulous beacon in his eyes.

The men broke into grins.

Savage, cruel grins.

"We are Robin Hood!" they echoed in a loud roar.

_**Nottingham castle, the dungeons**_

Robin Hood flung his head back, gasping in pain.

"I didn't kill her," he insisted, panting. "I let her go."

"That's not true, is it? That arrow came from your quiver," Vasey replied whilst prowling the straw strewn floor.

"I wanted to kill her!" Robin rasped heavily. "But I never-Rowan of Treeton killed her. He shot Marian!"

"Yes, yes. That's all very interesting. But that's not how we'll spin this. I think we'll go this way. Robin Hood, enraged and cowardly! He shot the innocent Lady Gisborne in the back in a jealous rage! He shot a defenceless, pregnant woman!"

"No!" Robin shouted. "I never shot her! It was Rowan! Rowan of Treeton!"

"Bring him outside and hang him," Vasey muttered to the guards, tiring of his former opponent. "Nearly time for dinner … I'm in need of a good swing."

"Milord."

_**Nottingham courtyard**_

"Robin," Much sobbed into Little John's leather coat.

"This should have never happened!" the giant snarled.

Djaq said nothing. She clutched at Will's tunic, scarcely able to believe what she was seeing before her.

"Come on," John said, drawing the miller's son away. "We need to get out of here. Rowan has a lot to answer for."

"You think it was Rowan who killed Marian?" Will asked, his brow furrowed.

John snorted.

"We know that Robin would have never killed Marian," he replied. "Come on. We need to leave, now!"

OoO

"There!" came Vasey's elated cry. "The outlaw is no more!"

The sheriff jabbed a finger at the swaying corpse. "You knew one day he'd be caught! You knew it! All of you!"

A child wailed.

The rest of the crowd looked on in rueful silence.

"Cut off his head, send it to Prince John," the sheriff commanded the hangman, miffed with the town peoples lack of appreciation. "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

_**The end**_

_**Author's note**_

In the music video based on this, Marian was killed by Robin in front of Guy. I thought it would be sensible to have her killed off by Rowan because I don't believe I can make Robin kill Marian out of anger in a fan fic.

There is a sequel for this story, chapter one is nearly finished. It is set a few months after Marian's death. There will be a love interest in it for Guy whether it is an OC or Meg I have yet to decide, nor can I say when the story will be up. I will say that the ending will be a mixture of tragedy and happiness and that people who do not like Isabella will not enjoy the story.

Thank you for reading the story. If the ending bothered you, I'm sorry that it did. I do not write to upset people, I write for creative exploration and to share my work with others.

Leah.


End file.
